Mi meta son tus labios
by Sugame
Summary: Una vieja muy rara envía a los Mugiwaras a una isla. ¿Qué isla será? Además algunos miembros de la tripulación descubriran sus verdaderos sentimientos. LuNa ZoRo AceNo  Los personajes que aparecen son principalmente Luffy y Nami, aunque también hay otros
1. Viejas misteriosas

_Este es mi primer fic, me he registrado hace poco. Espero que os guste. Hay LuNa, ZoRo y AceNo. Puede que meta Lemmon, no sé. Para cualquier sugerencia queja o tal dejad reviews. Siento si hay alguna falta, pero es que odio tener que escribir bien(con tildes y demás) porque soy de las que escriben 'qe' y 'ora'._

_One piece no me pertenece (aunque me gustaría que lo fuera), es propiedad de Oda-sama a quien tanto admiro._

**Chapter 1**

**Viejas misteriosas**

Era la hora de comer en el Sunny. Luffy comía, como siempre, su comida y la de sus nakamas distraídos (principalmente Usoop). Sanji terminaba de hacer una tarta de mandarinas para sus 'princesas'. Chopper y Usoop protegían su comida mientras que Brook tocaba y Franky cantaba, haciendo sus Suuuuper poses. Nami le gritaba a Luffy que parase de robar comida y le pegaba de vez en cuando, harta de que no la hiciese caso. Zoro había terminado su plato y con una jarra de cerveza en su mano estaba durmiendo un poco apartado de todo aquel jaleo. Robin simplemente se limitaba a reírse y a observar la escena, y, de vez en cuando, también al espadachín.

- Oi Luffy! ¡Devuélveme mi filete!-gritó enfurecido Usoop-.

- ¡Callaos ya hombre, que algunos necesitan dormir!-les riñó el peli verde-.

- Feggo, si gio no ef fido-dijo Luffy-e?¿Oi Usoop y mi carne?

- No lo sé-se encogió de hombros- a lo mejor te la has comido y no te acuerdas.

- Ahora que lo dices a mí me falta mi ensalada de frutas- dijo Nami un poco sorprendida, cuando de repente vio pasar una sombra-Chicos… ¿Lo habéis visto?

- S-s-sí-dijo aterrorizado el tirador-¡Era un fantasma!

- ¿Fa-fa-fafa-fan-tas-ma?-dijo Brook-.

- Sanji-kun, cierra la puerta-dijo la pelirroja-.

- Eh fantasma, sal y devuélveme mi comida o te patearé el trasero-dijo el moreno-.

- Soy un espírituuu dadme vuestra comida u os echaré una maldición. De pr… ¿qué son estas luces verdes?

- Si no sales esas luces te incinerarán vivo, espíritu de mierda. Devuélvele la comida a mi hermanito.

- No puede ser…-todos los mugiwaras se giraron-Ace! No te veía desde Arabasta, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Luffy, abrazando a su querido hermano-.

- De momento recuperar tu comida.

- Está bien, saldré.

De detrás de la nevera salió una vieja, bastante baja y vestida con una capa azul oscuro. Su pelo era blanco y le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Parecía una abuela de esas que llevan de paseo a sus nietos todos los domingos.

- Lo siento. Mi nombre es Pose. La barca en la que iba se hundió y estuve perdida en medio del mar, flotando en una tabla. Llevo sin comer cuatro días y cuando vi vuestro barco no pude evitarlo y…-la anciana empezó a llorar-por favor no me matéis.

- Deja de decir estupideces Pose-chan-Sanji le plantó delante un plato de sopa bien humeante-no te vamos a hacer nada. Anda come tranquila- y diciendo eso, el rubio encendió un cigarrillo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?-Pose comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría-Arigato-y diciendo esto comenzó a comerse la sopa.

- Después de que comas te haré una revisión. Tantos días naufragando pueden haber afectado a tu cuerpo-dijo el tonakai, que hasta ahora estaba escondido detrás de la arqueóloga-Robin, llévala luego a mi consulta.

- Por supuesto doctor-san-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Chopper, sabiendo lo que provocaría esto en el reno -.

- ¡Que me llames doctor no me hará feliz, cabronceta!-dijo mientras hacía su baile raro y se sonrojaba notablemente-.

El renito salió de la habitación para ir a preparar la consulta.

"_Debería preparar unas vendas por si tiene algún hueso roto o fracturado. Si la barca se hundió por culpa de una tormenta pudo haberse roto algún hueso al chocar con el fondo del mar"-pensaba el tonakai_

- Oi chicos, este es mi hermano Ace. Shishishi, nos cruzamos con él en Arabasta. De pequeño siempre me ganaba cuando peleábamos, pero estoy seguro de que ahora él no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

- Ja, más bien sería al revés. En fin, soy Ace, comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige-se giró un poco para señalar la marca de su espalda-.

- Es un placer. Yo soy Robin y soy la arqueóloga-y le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas-.

Este gesto pareció poner celoso a Zoro, porque se puso rojo y se marchó poniendo como excusa que tenía que entrenar. Últimamente el espadachín se portaba de forma extraña. Estaba más en sus cosas que de costumbre y cada vez que alguien se le acercaba (especialmente Robin) él se iba hacia otro lado. Luffy quería hablar con él y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo.

- AW! Yo soy Franky el suuuuperr carpintero-hizo una de sus súper-poses-. Construí este suuper barco.

- Es un placer Ace-san. Yo soy Brook, el músico. Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a ensayar un poco con mi violín-se detuvo ante la puerta para decir-. Pero antes…Nami-san, ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?

Un zapato voló a su cabeza violentamente.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Shishishi

- Ya ves Ace, Brook es un pervertido-suspiró la pelirroja-¿sigues buscando a Kurohige?

- Sí, aún no lo he encontrado. Luego necesito algún mapa, si te sobra alguno…-la pelirroja asintió-.A lo mejor así puedo averiguar dónde puede estar escondida esa rata.

Sanji dijo que se iba a descansar un rato, no sin antes proclamar lo bellas que eran sus chicas. Cuando Pose terminó de comer, Robin la llevó a la enfermería y Franky se fue a inventar una nueva súper-arma, quedándose así sólo Ace, Nami y Luffy en la cocina. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Luffy habló.

- Oi, Ace, ven a ver el barco. Shishishi, ya verás que chulo es-dijo Luffy-¿Te vienes Nami?

- Está bien. Así el Sunny no tendrá 'agujeros misteriosos' como los que aparecieron en la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro.

- Naaaaami fue un accidente. Pero, ¿cómo descubriste que estaba mintiendo?

- Sencillo, no sabes mentir-una idea paso por la cabeza de la pelirroja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente-. Tengo que acordarme de decírselo luego a Franky…

- No Nami por favor-hizo un puchero-, no lo volveré a hacer.

Eso dices siempre. A lo mejor también debería decirle a Sanji que te deje sin cena, para que aprendas-dijo muy seria-.

El moreno con la cicatriz debajo del ojo se acercó al rostro de Nami y a pocos centímetros de sus labios la susurró:

-Porfa, Nami, haré lo que quieras pero no digas nada. Nami-esto último lo dijo de forma provocativa, lo que causó el sonrojo de la chica y la risa, malamente disimulada del moreno con el sombrero naranja.

Al estar tan cerca, Nami no pudo apartar la mirada y se perdió en sus ojos color azabache, tan hermosos como siempre.

'_Si no le conociese diría que está coqueteando conmigo. Aunque puede que en realidad él… Nah, él es todavía un crio. Dudo que él sienta lo mismo que yo. Hay_ _más_ _probabilidades de que Zoro se enamore de Robin y salgan juntos. Venga Nami no te dejes llevar, deja de perderte en sus ojos di algo¡Estás quedando como una tonta!'_

-Está bien, pero a la próxima te tiraré al mar-dijo recuperando un tono más normal en sus mejillas-¡Y tú deja de reírte Ace a menos que quieras ganarte un buen golpe!

- Ja ja ja ja ja… ¿Me vais a enseñar el barco o no?

- Shishishishishi, claro Ace, vamos.

Luffy fue el primero en salir de la cocina, seguido de cerca por Ace y por Nami. El moreno estaba contentísimo por la visita de su hermano, por librarse de una buena bronca y por la misteriosa reacción de Nami. Lo de quedarse sin cena le hizo tener una absurda idea para librarse que, asombrosamente, había tenido efecto.

'_Nami es muy graciosa. Pero he sentido algo muy raro cuando me acerqué a la cara de Nami... Mi corazón ha empezado a latir más deprisa, he notado un calor en el pecho y una sensación rara en la barriga parecida a cuando tengo hambre. Pero ha sido genial. Tengo que volver a hacerlo Shishishishishi._

-Oi, Nami llámalo instinto pero creo que estás enamorada de mi hermano-hizo una breve pausa y obtuvo como respuesta el sonrojo de la chica-Oh que bien así luego podremos ser familia. Iré a decírselo a Luffy...  
>Nami al escuchar esto último sacó su Clima Tact y amenazó a Ace poniéndoselo en el cuello.<p>

-Como digas algo te juro que te entregaré a la Marina-una sonrisa desafiante apareció en el rostro del chico-y no creas que no me atreveré a hacerlo, solo piensa en tu recompensa y en mi amor por el dinero. 

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio bastante incómodo pero al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a reírse. Luffy había vuelto a entrar a la cocina disimuladamente, pero al oírlos había salido.

-¿De que os reís?-al no obtener respuesta decidió que lo mejor era reírse el también- 

Cuando se calmaron empezaron con su tour del barco.

_**En la enfermería del Sunny...**_

-Di aaaa

-Aaaaaaa

-Vale tienes la garganta un poco roja pero es normal. Debiste tragar mucho agua mientras naufragabas. Vamos a revisar que no tengas ningún hueso roto. Ponte de pie e intenta caminar un poco- dijo Chopper apartándose un poco para dejar espacio a Pose-.

La anciana se sentó en la camilla donde hasta ahora había estado tumbada. Dio un par de pasos sin ningún problema; pero cuando Chopper la tocó la muñeca no pudo reprimir un gritito de dolor

-Pose, me parece que tienes un esguince en la muñeca-dijo Chopper sentando a Pose en la camilla-, voy a vendártelo para que no termines haciéndote una fisura.

Y en menos que canta un gallo, Pose estaba tumbada en una cama que había puesto Franky para ella en el cuarto de las chicas con la muñeca vendada, después de haberse tomado unas pastillas que la había dado el médico para que su tobillo sanara antes.

_**Varias horas después...**_

Ya era de noche y la cena estaba casi lista. Sanji estaba esperando a que pitara el horno acompañado de Robin, que cómo no, estaba leyendo. Leía un libro llamado "El filo de mi katana" 

-Ahora vengo Robin-chan, voy a avisar a los demás de que la cena está lista. 

-Hai Sanji, por cierto,¿me podrías servir un poco antes mi cena? 

-Lo que sea por mi Robin-chan-dijo el rubio, con sus peculiares ojos en forma de corazón-¿Me podría perdonar tu belleza un retraso en lo que llamo a los demás? 

-Claro, si quieres les aviso yo. 

Dicho esto, Robin salió a cubierta e hizo brotar brazos en cubierta, la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro y el acuario; para avisar a sus nakamas de que la cena ya estaba. A los pocos minutos (o más bien segundos tratándose de Luffy) todos estaban en la cocina; todos menos Zoro. Últimamente el espadachín no comía mucho. Al no ver a Zoro en la cocina Robin sintió como un vacío en su estómago.

-Sanji, dame mi comida y la de Zoro; voy a llevársela. Está muy raro y me gustaría hablar con él.

-Enseguida Robin-swaaaaaan-dijo el rubio, a la vez que le daba dos platos de comida-.

Salió de la cocina y se dirijo a la sala de entrenamiento del espadachín. Llamó a la puerta pero como no contestaba nadie entró y lo encontró en el sofá mirando al horizonte. Estaba con el torso sudado y descubierto. No cabía duda de que acababa de dejar de entrenar. Robin se sonrojó levemente al verlo así. Intentó llamarlo pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Se acercó andando. Le temblaban las piernas. Nunca había estado a solas con el peli verde. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Hizo aparecer una mano en la espalda del chico y le dio unos golpecitos.

-Perdona, no te había visto entrar. Será mejor que vaya a cenar.

-¿Crees que los dos platos son para mí?-le dijo con una sonrisa la morena-Como no bajabas te he traído tu plato y el mío para hacerte compañía.

-Gracias-dijo el espadachín levantándose e invitándola a sentarse-. No tenías por qué.

La arqueóloga sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Te aburres?-dijo el joven-Ya te había dicho que era mejor que bajases con los demás…

-No pienses eso-dijo la morena acercándose mucho al espadachín-. Es sólo que creí que te ibas a dormir.

-Y tú tampoco pienses que lo único que hago es dormir-dijo sentándose a escasos milímetros de la chica-. ¿De qué va el libro?

-Es sobre un espadachín que va en busca de una poderosa espada. La espada pertenece al rey del reino de al lado. El rey tiene una hija y el joven decide seducirla para conseguir la espada, pero luego resulta que se enamora perdidamente de ella.

-Tiene buena pinta. Lee un poco en alto anda, que si tengo que esperar a que lo termines para leerlo yo…

En la cocina…

Estaban terminando de cenar, cuando Pose entró sonriente y moviendo la muñeca, para que vieran que ya no la dolía. Las pastillas del reno eran milagrosas.

-Arigato gosaimas-diciendo esto empezó a flotar en el aire-Gracias por cuidarme. Os voy a regalar unas vacaciones, pero el vuelo de regreso ya es cosa vuestra.

La anciana levantó las manos y las bajó lentamente. Luego las subió rápidamente y dijo:

-Kaze ogon kuso…-y levantó las manos bruscamente (por si no lo saben lo de antes significa viento, oro, ensueño)

Todos sintieron como si el mundo se tambaleara. Oyeron un potente ruido y cayeron desmayados…

_**Después de unas horas….**_

-¿Qué ha…-dijo la pelirroja, cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Luffy en el suelo-¡No! Luffy, Luffy despierta…

-A…Naaami ¿por qué estás llorando?

No se había dado cuenta. Estaba llorando. En ese momento se dio cuenta. Quería a Luffy, estaba enamorada de él. Nojiko se lo explicó cuando era pequeña y hasta ahora temía estar enamorada del mugiwara, pero hasta ese momento no lo había tenido claro. Las lágrimas de sus mejillas se lo confirmaron. Ese alivio al verle abrir los ojos, al ver de nuevo su rostro, al sentir su aliento… No pudo resistirse y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si en ese momento se fuera a esfumar de repente. De no ser porque Sanji despertó, habría seguido abrazándolo hasta quedarse dormida. Maldijo al rubio. Pero decidió que en cuanto descubrieran donde estaban hablaría con Luffy. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a un Sanji intentando separar a Luffy. No se había dado cuenta.

-¡Luffy maldito suéltate de mi Nami-san!

-¡Ya basta Sanji! ¿No crees que si yo quisiera ya me habría apartado?

Ambos se quedaron pálidos; uno por sorpresa y el otro por decepción.

-Lo…lo siento-dijo el rubio-.

La navegante comprendió que se había pasado y abrazó al rubio. Este gesto fue interrumpido por el despertar de los demás.

Salieron a la cubierta y vieron aparecer a Robin seguida de Zoro. La morena llevaba una de las camisetas de Zoro. "De esta no te libras, Robin" pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien Robin-swan? Quítate la camiseta de marimo, que se te va a pegar su estupidez…-aconsejó el rubio-

Zoro ya estaba desenvainando su katana pero Nami les dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se estuvieran quietos.

-¡Peleaos cuando estemos en tierra!

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron a la escalera para bajar del barco.

No podía. Sólo cuatro miembros de la tripulación entendieron sus lágrimas al divisar una plantación de mandarinos cerca de la costa. Luffy la abrazó por la espalda y la giró la cabeza para que viera la cruz de madera que había en una colina cercana.

-Shishishi-dijo poniéndola su sombrero- viejas misteriosas e Nami…

No pudo pronunciar nada más porque sintió unos labios cubriendo los suyos. Y de pronto todo se volvió mágico.

**Continuará… **

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. ¿En qué lugar están? ¿Por qué llevaba Robin la camiseta de Zoro? Las dudas se resolverán dentro de una semana.

Reviews, reviews.

PD: se aceptan sugerencias y críticas.

=)


	2. Amor a primera vista

Volvemos a la carga. Después de una semana de infinitos deberes e insoportables profes tengo listo el 2º capítulo de mi primer fic "Mi meta son tus labios". El tercer capítulo a lo mejor tarda un poco más porque la el 24 de enero (el martes de la semana que viene)… ¡Es mi cumple! Bieeeeeeen. Y colgaré un one-shoot de amor sobre alguien. Bueno no voy a enrollarme y paso directamente al fic.

**Mi meta son tus labios**

_No podía. Sólo cuatro miembros de la tripulación entendieron sus lágrimas al divisar una plantación de mandarinos cerca de la costa. Luffy la abrazó por la espalda y la giró la cabeza para que viera la cruz de madera que había en una colina cercana._  
><em>-Shishishi-dijo poniéndola su sombrero- viejas misteriosas e Nami…<em>  
><em>No pudo pronunciar nada más porque sintió unos labios cubriendo los suyos. Y de pronto todo se volvió mágico.<em>

**Chapter 2**

No podía creerlo…¡Estaba besando a Luffy! Y la verdad es que no lo hacía nada mal… _"Esta es una de las pocas cosas que puede aprender rápido o, simplemente; aprender"_ Pensó Nami. Era intenso. Una sensación nueva para ambos. Sus lenguas luchaban, giraban… era imposible describirlo. Por un instante no vieron nada más. Sólo notaban su beso, sus lenguas, las caricias en la espalda y el inmenso mar de sensaciones que vivían. Mariposas en el estómago pero, sobretodo calor y el claro deseo de querer más, de que eso no era suficiente. Nami no podía más. Le faltaba el aire y, por eso se separó de Luffy. Fue un milagro que Robin estuviese ocupándose de Sanji diciéndole lo rica que es su comida; porque si no ya estaría cargándose a Luffy.

-¡Vamos chicos no os quedéis retrasados que quiero llegar pronto a mi tesoro!

-¿El tesoro de Nami?-preguntó ilusionado Chopper-

-Exacto. El pueblo de Nami, Cocoyashi, fue invadido por Arlong. Un pirata gyojin. Obligaron a todos los habitantes a pagar por sus vidas pero la madre de Nami sólo tenía dinero para salvar su vida o la de sus hijas. Por eso eligió salvar a Nami y a Nojiko, sabiendo que eso significaría su muerte. Nami hizo un pacto con Arlong a los siete años: le compraría el pueblo por cien millones. Por eso desde pequeña empezó a robar a piratas pero luego conoció a Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y al gran Usopp, que vencieron a los piratas. Yo maté a uno muy fuerte que era tan grande como Franky.

-Woah! ¿En serio Usoop?-dijo el renito- ¿Pero entonces cuál es el tesoro de Nami?

-El pu-no pudo terminar esta frase porque Nami con lágrimas en los ojos gritó-

-COCOYASHIIIIIIII GENZO-SAAAAAN NOJIKOOOOO

Y como respuesta aparecieron unos aldeanos armados por la playa. Como cuando lucharon con Arlong junto a los mugiwaras. Pero todos tiraron las antorchas cuando descubrieron que no eran piratas, sino sus salvadores y la gata ladrona de su pueblo. Una mujer con el pelo azul celeste y un vestidito corto verde sin mangas salió de la multitud acompañada de un hombre vestido de marrón con un molinillo en la gorra.

-NAAAMIIIII-gritaron al unísono-

-¡Has vuelto! Siento recibiros así pero un niño vino diciendo que un pirata con sombrero había llegado a la costa con su novia y su tripulación.

-Aaaah Nojiko-san parece que te has vuelto más guapa con el tiempo-dijo el rubio ofreciéndola una rosa-.

-Veo que no has roto tu promesa-le dijo Genzo a Luffy-. Pero ya me explicarás luego lo de "el pirata que ha venido con su novia".

-Shishishi-dijo el capitán-Estos son Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook y mi hermano Ace que ha venido de visita.

-Woah! ¡Mirad que mujer! Es tan bella como nuestra Nami-dijo alguien de la multitud-.

-Y también hay un esqueleto viviente ¡Sugoi!

-El hentaii también mola.

-¿Que hay de ese tanuki?

Todos se vieron rodeados de gente, bueno todos menos Ace y Nojiko que se habían apartado un poco.

-¿Tú eres el hermano de Luffy?-le preguntó Nojiko al joven-

Tardó unos segundos en responder porque se había perdido en los ojos de la chica. Tan guapa, tan madura. Podía sentir como un rubor surgía en sus mejillas pero logró controlarse.

-Sí. Portagas D. Ace; comandante de la segunda división de piratas de Shirohige. Pero puedes llamarme Ace-dijo sonriente-.

-Yo soy Nojiko. Encantada Ace. Te invito a comer algo si me cuentas todo sobre mi hermanita y Luffy.

-Echo-en su rostro se formó una cálida sonrisa-. Tu también lo has notado. ¿Sabes? Ambos tenemos algo en común: somos más guapos que nuestros hermanos.

-Luffy no está tan bien formado-dijo acariciándole el pecho-. ¿Vamos a comer?

-Sólo con una condición: las señoritas no pagan-dijo triunfalmente Ace-.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa a comer. Hice comida de sobra.

Se alejaron charlando ignorando a los demás. Poco a poco los mugiwaras consiguieron calmar a aquella multitud de fans (por así llamarlo) y dirigirse hacia el pueblo. Donde iban a celebrar un banquete en honor a se regreso.

Pero como Genzo quería hablar un rato con ellos les invitó a comer en su casa. Cuando la comida estuvo lista todos se sentaron en la mesa y, aprovechando, el escándalo que montaban siempre, a Nami le pareció el momento adecuado en el que preguntarle a Robin sobre el cambio de camiseta de esta mañana.

-De esta no te libras Robin-dijo la pelirroja-. Ya me estás contando lo que hicisteis Zoro y tú anoche o te empezaré a cobrar el aire.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

-No le digas nada a Zoro. Verás la otra noche al ver que no bajaba decidí llevarle la cena y...

***Flashback***

Estaban terminando de leer el segundo capítulo del libro. Zoro acabó sentado en el sofá a lo indio con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, justo al lado de la chica. Robin estaba sentada normal, con los pies subidos para estar más cómoda mientras leía en voz alta. El espadachín de vez en cuando gruñía, para demostrar que aún no se había dormido. De pronto sintieron cómo el barco se elevaba bruscamente. Zoro se cayó del sofá.  
>Se estampó contra el suelo. Consiguió ponerse bocarriba pero una pesa le cayó en el pecho. Robin estaba asustada y, sin saber muy bien el por qué, metió al espadachín en el armario que había. No tardó en meterse ella también.<p>

-Esto no es el Coup de Burst. Nos ha debido atrapar un tornado o algo-dijo ayudando a levantarse al espadachín-.

El armario era muy pequeño y, gracias a que no tenía nada dentro, podían estar los dos de pie bastante pegados (un escaso par de centímetros separaba sus cuerpos. Robin se encontraba pegada a la puerta mientras que Zoro estaba frente a ella en la pared.

-Los armarios están bien sujetos. Aunque caigamos de golpe ellos no se separarán del suelo. Por lo que aquí evitaremos estamparnos contra las paredes o evitar que nos caigan pesas encima-explicó la morena-. Estás sangrando. ¿Te duele?

-Nah, es solo un arañazo-al tocarse la herida un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, obligándole a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Robin.

-Zoro no hagas esfuerzos-dijo abrazándole-.

Robin se sentía culpable de la herida de Zoro. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, callendo así sobre la cabeza del espadachín.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que esto es por tu culpa. No permitiré que llores por sentirte culpable, sobretodo porque este rasguño no me lo has hecho tú. Joder soy muy malo con estas cosas... ¡Robin para de llorar!-gritó el muchacho-.

Al ver que sus palabras habían surgido efecto sonrió triunfalmente.

-De verdad Robin. Estaba a punto de cortarte los ojos para que parases de llorar.

A penas consiguió ver la sonrisa de la morena, porque se desmayó al instante.

_Después…_

-Eh Zoro. El barco ha parado. Ya es de día. Vamos a salir del armario.

Llegaron al sofá y se tumbaron. Pero tanto la camiseta de Robin como la de Zoro habían cambiado de color. Ahora eran de un tono rojizo.

-¡Zoro! Debiste sangrar mucho durante la noche. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Robin fue a por unas camisetas de Zoro que había en el sofá.

-Ponte una antes de que te vea Chopper.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico-.

Intentó quitarse la camiseta pero le dolía demasiado el brazo. Robin le vio y le ofreció su ayuda. Poco a poco fue quitándole la camiseta, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Cuando se encontró con su musculoso torso se sonrojó levemente. Le acarició la cicatriz. El joven la miró extrañado. Robin bajó un poco la cabeza para que no viese su cara, tan roja que se podía comparar con la sangre que había manchado sus camisetas. Le limpió con la mano cuidadosamente la sangre que tenía en el pecho. Zoro estaba encantado con aquellas caricias. Tan amables, tan suaves, tan inocentes...Hizo brotar una mano cerca de donde estaba la ropa para tirar una camiseta. Se la puso lentamente. Al acabar acarició los abdominales del peliverde."Te quiero" fue lo que pensaron ambos en ese instante. Robin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a la que el espadachín correspondió con una intensa mirada.

-Parece ser que no soy el único que se ha manchado. Cámbiate, ponte una de mis camisetas no sea que los demás piensen que nos hemos estado matando o algo.

Robin fue a por la otra camiseta y, sin darse la vuelta (y frente a la atenta mirada del espadachín) se desprendió de su camiseta. Llevaba un sujetador de encaje verde. La camiseta blanca de Zoro la quedaba un poco grande, pero algo es mejor que nada.

-Me gusta-dijo la morena-.

-¿Bromeas? Es blanca y te queda grande. ¿Cómo te puede gustar?

-Porque es tuya-respondió-.

-Aaaaa eso lo explica todo-sonrió el espadachín-. Por cierto tengo que agredecerte lo de antes.

Se acercó a la sorprendida arqueóloga e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde hace muucho tiempo. Juntó su boca con la de la chica. La besó con intensidad. Danzó con su lengua. Al principio Robin no hacía nada, pero luego empezó a colaborar. Justo en el momento en el que mejor lo estaba pasando la joven, Zoro se separó.

-Esto sólo es para que estemos en paz. Si quieres otro tendrás que ganártelo.

-Lo intentaré-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro. Este creyó que el juego de los besos iba a seguir, pero esta vez el beso que le dio fue en la mejilla. Robin sonrió con malicia y rozó su cuerpo con el del tú también.

***Fin flashback***

-Desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con él. Sobre todo porque no sé cómo actuar, después de lo que pasó…

-¿Tú? ¿La gran Robin? ¿La que siempre tiene algún truco sobre la manga? ¿La que nunca se avergüenza de sus actos?-dijo la pelirroja-Entonces no eres mi onee-chan. Yo he besado a Luffy y no ha pasado nada. Por cierto tenemos que buscar un hostal. Tenía pensado que yo podía dormir con Nojiko en casa. Pueden venir dos personas más y había pensado que esos dos Ace porque… bueno mi hermana…

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes que se fue con ella a comer?-dijo la morena-

-Este no pierde el tiempo. Pero me extraña que mi hermana haya accedido a ir con él.

-Pues fue ella quien invitó a Ace a cambio de que le contase todo lo que supiera sobre tu relación con Luffy.

-¿Nani? ¡Espero que por su bien no invente cosas raras!-gritó enfurecida Nami-Bueno había pensado que también vinieras tú a mi casa.

-Le cedo el puesto a Luffy. Después de todo, querrá estar con su hermano.

-Vale. He pensado que podríamos comer y cenar en mi casa. Pero los demás tendréis que dormir en el Hotel. Vamos a negociar un poco y de paso te enseño Cocoyashi. No es una sugerencia, es una orden. ¡Vamos a hacer un tour por todas las tiendas!

La morena tuvo que ir. _"A lo mejor encuentro una librería…"_

_A la hora de la cena…_

Nami había dejado a Robin en una librería con Sanji. Los demás estaban en un bar. Pensaba ir a ayudar a Nojiko con la cena. "_Ya les he dicho que comeríamos dentro de una hora. Podría hacer un pastel de mandarinas…De primero algo de carne. Seguro que hay en la despensa. Se me olvidaba, Ace está con mi hermana. ¡A saber que están haciendo! A lo mejor les puedo espiar un rato…"_Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Luffy estaba caminando a su lado. Llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada, temiendo enfadar a la chica; pero la paciencia no era una de sus dotes precisamente así que la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

-¡Luffy! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-el moreno se encogió de hombros-Si estás buscando a Ace, está con mi hermana. Se fueron a comer juntos a casa.

-¿Y tú a donde vas? ¿Necesitas cagar?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza-Iba a preparar la cena.

-¡Sugoi! Meshi, meshi. Shishishi. También podemos espiarles un rato…

-Cada vez me pareces más listo, Luffy-dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¡Anda si ya hemos llegado! No hagas ruido, vamos a mirar por la ventana…

Se asomaron, esperando encontrar a Nojiko haciendo la cena con Ace abrazándola. Pero la imagen que vieron era más impactante aún: Nojiko estaba sentada sobre Ace en el sofá. Llevaba un biquini de color celeste, a juego con su pelo. Nami no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana acariciar el pelo del moreno. A los dos curiosos no pudieron esconderse, porque estaban petrificados por culpa de las miradas asesinas que les lanzaban sus hermanos desde el sillón. Les hicieron una señal con la mano para indicarles que pasaran. Una vez dentro Luffy recibió un puño de amor por parte de Ace mientras que Nojiko regañaba a Nami por espiarla.

-¡Pero tú también me has espiado! Te fuiste con Ace para que te contase mi relación con Luffy-dijo la pelirroja a su hermana-Pero para tu información sólo somos nakamas.

-¿Y los nakamas se dan besos tan apasionados en la playa?-preguntó Nojiko-

La pelirroja se había quedado sin palabras. No podía engañarla. Nojiko había decidido "jugar" un poco con su hermana. Pero se terminó la partida porque los demás aparecieron por la puerta. Menos mal que los demás mugiwaras no habían oído la discusión, porque si no a Sanji le hubiese dado algo.

Cuando Nojiko volvió de cambiarse, todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperándola para cenar. Después de servir la comida, se sentó junto a Ace y Nami. Zoro estaba sentado junto a Robin (algo que a todos les pareció extraño) y a Brook. Sanji estaba enfrente de Nojiko y al lado de Franky y de Chopper. Este último tenía a la izquierda a Usoop, con el que charlaba alegremente.

-Chicos escuchad-dijo la navegante-. He estado negociando con la dueña del hostal y como vencimos a Arlong nos va a dejar a mitad de precio las habitaciones individuales. Lo mejor es que la mejor habitación nos la deja gratis, pero es de dos personas.

-¿Te refieres a la suite?-preguntó Usoop-

-Exacto. Vamos a sortear quienes se quedan con la suite. Luffy, Ace y yo dormiremos aquí. He reservado la suite y cinco habitaciones, pero alguien debe vigilar el Sunny hoy por la noche. Pero primero vamos a ver quien se queda con la suite.

Escribió todos los nombres de los mugiwaras (excepto Luffy, Ace y ella). Las metió en el sombrero de Luffy.

-Sácalas tú, Ace. Así no haré trampas-dijo maliciosamente Nami-.

-Bien-metió la mano en el sombrero y cerró los ojos. Después de revolver un rato los papelitos sacó dos-. Zoro y Robin.

-¡Imposible! El marimo no puede dormir con mi Robin-chan. Enseñame los dos papelitos que has sacado-dijo el rubio. Para su decepción en los papeles estaban los nombres que había dicho Ace-. Robin-chan…

-No pasa nada Sanji, no me importa dormir con Zoro-dijo la morena-.

-¡Tú cabeza de brócoli! ¡Como molestes a mi Robin-chwan te la cargas!

-¡No empieces, cocinitas!

-¡Empiezo si me da la gana!

-¡Mira cómo tiemblo!-dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba su katana-

-¡Basta los dos! ¿Te recuerdo la deuda que tenemos pendiente, Zoro?

Zoro gruñó y Sanji se puso a piropear a Nami. _"Menudo par. No han cambiado desde Arabasta"_ pensó Ace. Franky se ofreció a hacer guardia en el Sunny. L

Los demás le acompañaron para coger sus cosas, algo de ropa y una persona aprovechó también para asaltar la nevera. Cuando todos estuvieron listos se despidieron de Franky.

-Intentad no montar mucho lío por la noche-le susurró Nami a Robin-.

-No prometo nada-respondió sonriente la morena-.

Se despidieron de sus nakamas y partieron a casa de Nojiko. Al llegar encontraron a Nojiko dormida en el sofá. Nami la despertó dulcemente, para decidiera con quien quería dormir. Había dos dormitorios con una gran cama cada uno; por lo que debían dormir en parejas. Nami tenía pensado dormir con Nojiko en una habitación para que Luffy durmiese en la otra con Ace.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-preguntó Nami a su hermana-

-Creo que dormiré con Ace…Tú siempre me quitabas las sábanas de pequeña. Y Luffy seguro que no me deja dormir con su estómago rugiendo todo el rato.

-Vale. ¿Amor a primera vista?

-Más bien amor a dormir.

-Vale iré a decírselo a Ace-sonrió la pelirroja-.

Y diciendo esto se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos. Al parecer no habían escuchado la conversación.

-Vamos Luffy, tú duermes conmigo. Ace, Nojiko quiere dormir contigo. Pero te cobraré 1.000 berries por cada ruido que salga de vuestra habitación.

-Shishishi. Que bien Nami hoy dormimos juntos. ¿Pero por qué iban a hacer ruido Ace y tu hermana por la noche?

-Por nada hermanito, por nada-dijo un risueño Ace-.

-Eso espero-dijo Nami-.

Cuando se dieron las buenas noches, cada uno fue a su habitación. Nami observó cómo se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. _"Esto va a ser divertido"_ pensó Nami.

_**Continuará…**_

_Shishishi ¿Qué pasará con cada pareja de enamorados? Cosas misteriosas. Necesito que me deis vuestra opinión. Voy a escribir un one-shoot de una pareja. Pues bien, necesito que me digáis que pareja os gusta más y si queréis lemmon._

_Ah casi se me olvida: el próximo capítulo a lo mejor tarda un poco más porque el martes es mi cumple así que estaré de fiesta el viernes y el finde. Además tengo un examen y me toca estudiar. Quiero taaaanto a mi profe (nótese el sarcasmo xD)._

_Para el one-shoot __**Reviews**_

_Para quejas __**Reviews**_

_Para felicitaciones __**Reviews**_

_Shishishi ¿el sistema está claro no?_

_Sayonara! ^^_


	3. El corazón de ambos

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que estuve ocupada preparando mi fiesta de cumpleaños y estudiando para el examen. El one-shoot viene en camino. Como esta semana he estado con mis amigas (según mi profe manipulo a la gente) casi todo el rato, me he inspirado mucho más. Bueno no me voy a enrollar mucho y os dejo con el tercer capítulo del fic. Mil millones de gracias por los reviews! Cada vez que leo uno nuevo me pongo a dar saltitos por casa de alegría!^.^

**Mi meta son tus labios**

_Y diciendo esto se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos. Al parecer no habían escuchado la conversación._

_-Vamos Luffy, tú duermes conmigo. Ace, Nojiko quiere dormir contigo. Pero te cobraré 1.000 berries por cada ruido que salga de vuestra habitación._

_-Shishishi. Que bien Nami hoy dormimos juntos. ¿Pero por qué iban a hacer ruido Ace y tu hermana por la noche?_

_-Por nada hermanito, por nada-dijo un risueño Ace-._

_-Eso espero-dijo Nami-._

_Cuando se dieron las buenas noches, cada uno fue a su habitación. Nami observó cómo se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. __"Esto va a ser divertido"__ pensó Nami._

**Chapter 3**

_En el dormitorio de Nami…_

-Luffy, deshaz la maleta. Pon tus cosas en el baño y la ropa en… ¿Me estas escuchando Luffy?

-¿Eh? Shishishi claro Nami, lo que tú digas.

-¡No hables tanto y ponte a ello!-gritó una enfurecida pelirroja-

-Ya voy Nami, ¿no necesitabas cagar?

Nami le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y le robó el sombrero.

-Hasta que no termines no te pienso devolver el sombrero. Ven, pon tu ropa en el armario junto a la mía. Las cosas ponlas en la mesa. La comida de emergencia a la despensa, no quiero migas en la cama.

-¿Qué dices? si yo no tengo comida en el bolsillo…-Nami se lanzó hacia él y le sacó un trozo de rey marino frito del bolsillo del pantalón- No se cómo ha llegado eso ahí, pero si eso yo me encargo de llevarlo a la despensa.

-Bah déjalo. Sácate el pijama o con lo que vayas a dormir. Ya ordenaremos las cosas mañana.

-Oi Nami…Creo que me he dejado el pijama en el Sunny.

-¡Serás baka! Pues ya es tarde para acercarse al barco. Duerme con la ropa que tienes puesta y ya está. Quítate el chaleco, que si no mañana va a estar arrugado-el moreno asintió y fue desabrochándose lentamente el chaleco-. Date la vuelta Luffy, que me voy a poner el pijama.

Luffy accedió y se dio media vuelta, quedando así de espaldas a Nami. Cuando la chica terminó de cambiarse, bajó la persiana y se metió en la cama; seguida de Luffy que se tumbó a su lado.

-Estoy helada, esta noche va a hacer frío. ¿No tienes frío, Luffy?-dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el moreno-

-No.

-Voy a por una manta, espera un segundo.

-Tengo una idea mejor para que entres en calor, Ace lo hacía con las chicas de Fusha y se ponían rojas-antes de que Nami pudiese reaccionar Luffy la abrazó-¿Estas mejor no? Estas roja de calor.

-S-si gr-gracias… Luffy, te acuerdas… ¿De lo de esta mañana de la playa?-dijo la joven acomodándose en el pecho del moreno-

-Si. Nunca había hecho eso. Tu lengua estaba rica. Ace me explicó algo sobre los besos, dijo que se daban de repente sin querer mientras que otros se daban por amor. Pero yo lo del amor no lo entiendo. ¿Se come o algo?

-El amor es cuando quieres mucho-mucho a alguien. Cuando estás con esa persona tienes ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla, de besarla…Cada vez que su cuerpo te roza sientes un calor muy especial en el pecho. ¿Entiendes? Cuando te pasa esto se dice que estás enamorado.

-¿Cómo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo?

-Si Luffy, como lo que sientes cuando… ¿Qué?

-Que según lo que acabas de decir, estoy enamorado de ti-sin saber muy bien por qué, Luffy se sonrojó-¿Pero eso es bueno?

-Sí Luffy… Yo… también…

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí

-Entonces puedo probar tu lengua cuando quiera.

Y diciendo esto el moreno se sumergió en los labios de la pelirroja. Aunque no lo pareciese Luffy besaba muy bien. Estaba contentísimo de que Nami le hubiese dicho que le quería. Los labios de Nami eran exquisitos, mejor incluso que la comida de Sanji. Estuvieron besándose hasta que el cruel deber de respirar los separó. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se durmieron debido a las fuertes emociones que habían sufrido hoy. Se durmieron, ella en su pecho y él entre sus cabellos.

En la otra habitación donde podría haber surgido un brote de pasión sólo surgió un dormido Ace (por culpa de su maldita narcolepsia se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, antes de que empezaran a pasar cosas) y una dormidamente feliz Nojiko.

**Aviso: Aquí empieza el lemmon. Es prescindible. Cuando vuelva a poner "Aviso" en negrita acaba el lemmon y sigue la historia. Vuelvo a decir: este trozo es prescindible. Lo único que hay que saber es que el lemmon es ZoRo.**

_Sin embargo, en una habitación del hotel…_

-Zoro, ¿no ibas a ducharte?-dijo Robin-

-Ya me ducharé mañana, hoy no tengo ganas, que ya es tarde-respondió el joven peli verde-. Si eso nos duchamos juntos…

-Me lo tendré que pensar. ¿No tienes la camiseta del pijama?

-Es que tengo calor.

-Entonces yo también-dijo Robin-.

La morena se desprendió de la camiseta. Llevaba un sujetador morado de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y que parecía a punto de reventar por sus generosos senos. Se acercó a la nevera. Sacó una botella de sake que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones. Sirvió un poco en una copa. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba tumbado el espadachín y fingió tropezar, haciendo así que el sake cayera sobre su perfecto cuerpo.

-Vaya, me he empapado. Creo que tendré que cambiarme-dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisilla traviesa-.

-No hace falta. Ven aquí-respondió el chico, invitándola a que se tumbara a su lado-.

Cuando la chica se tumbó, Zoro la acercó hacia él y la besó. Era un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión; nada que ver con el de esta mañana. El juego de sus lenguas reflejaba el inmenso deseo que tenían los dos de quererse, de volverse uno. Pronto los besos comenzaron a saberles a poco y empezó el verdadero (si así puede llamarse) juego. Zoro trasladó los besos al cuello de la morena. La chica disfrutaba de ellos inmensamente mientras que el espadachín se relamía del buen sabor que el sake había dejado en la piel de la arqueóloga.

Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta encontrarse con sus pechos. Los lamió por encima de la tela para no desperdiciar el sake. Robin soltó un gemido de placer cuando se encontró sin su sostén. _"¿Pero cuándo me lo ha quitado? Estaba tan excitada que no me he dado cuenta…"_ Ahora Zoro masajeaba con una mano el "botoncito" derecho de su (ahora) amante. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y ambos quedaron erectos. Recorrió el vientre de la arqueóloga con su lengua hasta toparse con el botón de su pantalón. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos el pantalón se encontraba en el suelo y lo único que cubría el cuerpo de Robin era su fino tanga morado (a juego con el sujetador). La joven empezó a desnudar al espadachín. Se tumbó encima de él y puso sus piernas entre las de él, para que el roce de sus cuerpos acelerase un poco el trabajo.

Le quitó rápidamente la camiseta (se veía que estaba ansiosa). Mil veces eran las que le había visto sin camiseta por el barco cuando entrenaba, millones de veces había admirado su musculoso torso; pero ahora le parecía más hermoso y sexy que nunca. "_A lo mejor le da asco la cicatriz_" pensó el espadachín. Pero este pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto sintió cómo una lengua recorría su cicatriz. Cuando Robin se cansó de recorrer los músculos del peli verde con la lengua, empezó a bajarle los pantalones. No se sorprendió cuando, al bajarle los pantalones, algo crecía debajo de ella. Sólo les separaba un par de trozos de tela. Zoro acarició la mejilla de Robin y, de improvisto, le quitó a Robin la única pieza de ropa que cubría aún su perfecto cuerpo.

La pasión mandaba sobre sus mentes, que no se opusieron a los deseos que les causaba el placer de estar en contacto cuerpo a cuerpo; sin nada que les estorbase (pues Zoro se había quitado los calzoncillos). Abrazó a su amante y se giró para quedar encima de ella. Colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de la arqueóloga y empezó a lamer la húmeda parte de su cuerpo (por culpa del grado de excitación que sentía la chica). El sabor del sake mezclado con el olor a flores que desprendía Robin se convirtió en la bebida más exquisita que había probado jamás (lo cual era mucho debido a su amor por la bebida) el joven. Era suave pero a la vez salvaje, mil veces mejor a las comidas de Sanji. Alzó un poco la cabeza y vio a la morena totalmente sonrojada, jadeando. Esto le excitó más y provocó que se zambullera en sus labios para poder así controlar el deseo y no explotar de puro placer.

La morena participó en el beso dificultosamente ya que no podía respirar de tanto placer. El beso duró poco, pues ambos no se sentían satisfechos sólo con eso. Sentían la necesidad de unirse: de ser uno. Y así fue. Robin se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama para dar a entender al chico que empezase. Zoro agarró por las caderas a la arqueóloga y de rodillas empezó a sumergirse dentro de ella. Cuando se unieron por completo, ambos soltaron un gemido que reflejaba lo deseosos que estaban por seguir y mostrarse mutuamente hasta dónde podían llegar.

Zoro empezó a moverse. Lo hizo suavemente por si hacía daño a la chica. Empezó con unas lentas estocadas. Al ver lo excitada que estaba, decidió hacer que esa noche fuera inolvidable para Robin. Se reclinó para pegarse a su espalda y empezó a masajear sus pechos (todo esto sin parar las, ya no tan lentas, entradas y salidas del cuerpo de la chica). Posiblemente no fuese la primera vez para Robin, pues tuvo que utilizar a mucha gente debido a tener que sobrevivir del mundo desde los ocho años (sin nadie que la ayudase). Y Zoro sabía que seguramente para sobrevivir había tenido que hacer cosas algo fuertes. Pero lo que le importaba era que ahora ella estaba a su merced (voluntariamente) y que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Bajó de las nubes y volvió al mundo real para ver a Robin al límite.

Aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas. _"Me sorprende que no me haga daño pese a lo rápido y fuerte que entra" _pensó la joven. Ambos estaban al límite. El placer les invadía por completo. Llegaron a la vez. Menos mal que cuando Zoro llegó estaba fuera, porque de lo contrario podría haber venido la cigüeña. Exhaustos se tumbaron sobre la cama; ella sobre el pecho de él. Todo estaba mojado pero ambos estaban contentos porque lo que habían hecho expresaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó el peli verde-

-La mejor noche de mi vida, Zoro-respondió Robin-.

**Aviso: termina el lemmon.**

_Por la mañana..._

-Venga Luffy, despierta. Pronto vendrán los demás y hay que preparar el desayuno-dijo Nami-.

-Shishishi buenos días Nami-respondió sonriente el moreno-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, de un tirón. Venga levanta.

-Naaami déjame dormir un poco más. Avísame cuando esté listo el desayuno-dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero-.

-Y yo que pensaba darte un aperitivo en lo que llegaban los demás...Pero bueno, supongo que se lo daré a Ace.

-¡Meshi, meshi! Ahora voy a la cocina y te ayudo Nami. Shishishishi

Luffy cogió de la mano a Nami y salieron de la habitación. Al parecer no se habían levantado sus respectivos hermanos _"Me voy a forrar a costa de mi hermana y de Ace. Me tiene que pagar por los ruidos. __Le diré que oí unos gemidos y ya está, aunque la verdad es que no oí nada__" _pensó la gata ladrona. Calentaron un poco de café y pusieron la mesa. Como todavía los demás no llegaban, les dio tiempo a recoger unas cuantas mandarinas.

-Oi, Nami ¿y mi premio?-preguntó el senchou-.

-Podías trabajar así de bien en el barco-respondió Nami-.

El premio no era comida, si no un beso. Como aperitivo no estaba mal. A Luffy le encantaban aquellos premios, además desde lo que pasó la otra noche Nami estaba mucho más feliz que de costumbre. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se metieron dentro de la casa. Apenas segundos después aparecieron por la puerta los mugiwaras restantes.

-Nami-swaaan. ¿Has dormido bien? Yo he soñado con tu belleza. Lo he pasado muy mal anoche al estar separado de ti y de Nojiko-chwan. ¿Ah? ¿Y mi Nojiko-chwan?-dijo Sanji-

-Está durmiendo. Como tenía un invitado en casa acabó muy cansada-respondió Nami-. Voy a despertarla.

-Si quieres voy a despertarla yo-"Así le daré un besito de buenos días" pensó el pervertido rubio-.

-No digas que no te avisé.

Y el cocinero se alejó de allí dando saltitos de felicidad. Tocó la puerta del dormitorio pero como nadie contestaba, entró dentro. Se acercó a la cama. "Que raro, está tapada hasta la cabeza. Sanji céntrate; vas a darle un beso a la hermana de Nami" Destapó un poco la cama y la escena que vio hizo que el rubio soltara un grito, ahogado por una mano en la boca de una precavida Nami (que le había seguido). Ace estaba besando a Nojiko y esta estaba con la mano en el final de la espalda de él. Menos mal que Sanji salió a rastras de la habitación por ordenes de Nami, porque si no habría intentado matar a Ace. Cuando Sanji se fue Nami habló:

-Hablemos de negocios. Anoche hubo unos cuantos ruidos así que serán 1.000 berries por diez-dijo contenta la pelirroja-.

-¿Estás segura de que no te confundes con tus ruidos de te quiero con Luffy?-preguntó maliciosamente Nojiko-

Nami se puso roja y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ace miró a Nojiko.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?-preguntó sorprendido el moreno. Nojiko se encogió de hombros-. Es que eres tan lista cari.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar. Era la primera vez que Ace llamaba a alguna chica cari. Era muy guapo y había tenido algunas novias en Fusha, pero sólo por probar; en realidad esa era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien.

Salieron de la habitación agarrados de la mano. Algunos se sorprendieron de verlos pero otros se lo esperaban; pues la ausencia de Ace era sospechosa. Nami les anunció que iban a desayunar en la playa porque hacía muy bueno fuera. Incluso prepararon la comida para así estar todo el día en la playa. Después de todo, ¿eran sus vacaciones no?

Cuando todos se encontraron en bañador partieron hacia la costa. Sanji llevaba la comida y los otros llevaban toallas y demás. Extendieron una toalla gigantesca sobre la que pusieron el desayuno. Había tostadas, café, leche, galletas… Zoro y Robin sonrieron maliciosamente sin poder evitarlo cuando vieron sacar a Sanji una botella de sake. Después de desayunar las chicas se tumbaron en sus respectivas toallas a tomar el sol y charlar un poco.

Nojiko hizo muy buenas migas con Robin; tanto que la contó todo lo que sentía por Ace y lo que le había pasado esa mañana. Cómo no, Nami se unió a la conversación y relató su romántica noche. Cuando acabó de hablar, las dos hermanas miraron a Robin y esta después de hacerlas prometer que no le gastarían bromas a Zoro sobre el tema que iba a contar a continuación, habló sobre su mágica noche.

-¿Y fingiste tropezar para bañarte en sake? Jo Robin, ¡eres malvada! Aun así, no me puedo creer que estés con Zoro-dijo una asombrada Nami-.

-No sé si estoy con él. Me acosté con Cocodrilo y no era su novia. Él lo hacía porque le apetecía. A lo mejor Zoro sólo quería un poco de diversión. Puede que esté enamorado de o…-no pudo acabar la frase porque se vio interrumpida-.

-¡No digas tonterías Robin! ¡Zoro te quiere! Le conozco más bien poco, pero él nunca haría una cosa así. Además, eres guapa e inteligente. Durante la cena de ayer me contaste tu pasado y, créeme, Zoro no haría algo así en la vida. Como le menciones que te acostaste con Cocodrilo, irá a Impel Down a matarle. Ni se te ocurra decir algo semejante nunca más. Nosotros somos tus nakamas y Zoro tu…bueno puede que novio no sea, pero te quiere más que todos nosotros juntos. Y créeme, eso ya es mucho-dijo Nojiko-.

-Callaos, que se acerca Sanji-ordenó Nami-.

-¿Qué tal están mis chicas? ¿Os apetece daros un baño para refrescaros?-preguntó Sanji con sus peculiares ojos en forma de corazón. Iba a coger de la mano a Robin cuando vio que alguien se le ponía delante-¿Qué coño haces, marimo?

-Calla ero-kuku, tengo que hablar con Robin sobre un libro de espadas. Robin vamos al agua. Así estaremos sin interrupciones de malditos rubios con cejas rizadas-dijo Zoro-.

-Claro, Zoro; soy toda tuya-el doble sentido de la frase causó un leve sonrojo al peli verde, sólo visible para Robin que estaba frente a él-.

Pasearon un poco por la orilla. Mientras que el agua les mojaba los tobillos, hablaban sobre el libro que estaban leyendo y lo que podrían hacer esta noche. Decidieron ir a una taberna antes de cenar. Cuando regresaron ya era la hora de comer. Después, Sanji les propuso un juego.

-A ver. Se gira la botella y al que le apunte tiene que decidir beso, verdad o desafío. Si elige beso los demás tienen que cerrar los ojos y al que le toca le da un beso a quien diga el que giró la botella. Si eliges verdad te hacen una pregunta y la tienes que contestar la verdad y si eliges desafío, pues tienes que hacer lo que te diga el que giró la botella. Normalmente se juega sin botella, pero así no le toca siempre al mismo-explicó el rubio-Que levante la mano el que no quiera jugar-como nadie la levantó, empezaron a jugar-.

Sanji giró la botella y esta se paró en Ace.

-Elijo…

_**Continuará**_

_Siento el retraso. Es que con mi cumple no he tenido casi tiempo, por lo que el one-shoot todavía no está así que podéis seguir votando a vuestra pareja favorita. ¿Qué tal escribo Lemmon? Opiniones porfiplis. ¿Qué tal el capítulo de esta semana? Por favor poned si habéis leído el Lemmon. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews; también a los que no los dejan. Mil millones de gracias por leer mi historia y apoyarme. Muchas gracias a mi amiga Alba por apoyarme esta semana y darme un empujoncito. Voy a hacer un proyecto con ella que de seguro, os gustará. Gracias Alba ¡Eres la mejor!_

_Sayonara!^.^_


	4. Juegos atrevidos

Aquí vuelvo. Me he vuelto una pervertida por estar escuchando la canción de purpurina (el enlace de youtube para quien la quiera escuchar: .com/watch?v=ypc0PqeQhP0). Pero en fin, os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste ^^

**Mi meta son tus labios**

_-A ver. Se gira la botella y al que le apunte tiene que decidir beso, verdad o desafío. Si elige beso los demás tienen que cerrar los ojos y al que le toca le da un beso a quien diga el que giró la botella. Si eliges verdad te hacen una pregunta y la tienes que contestar la verdad y si eliges desafío, pues tienes que hacer lo que te diga el que giró la botella. Normalmente se juega sin botella, pero así no le toca siempre al mismo-explicó el rubio-Que levante la mano el que no quiera jugar-como nadie la levantó, empezaron a jugar-._

_Sanji giró la botella y esta se paró en Ace._

_-Elijo…_

**Chapter 4**

-Elijo verdad-dijo Ace. En el fondo le gustaba ese juego. Había jugado más veces con sus amigos de Fusha, incluso con Sabo y Luffy (con estos dos jugaba siempre sin lo del beso) y siempre se lo pasaba genial así que, ¿por qué no iba a ser así esta vez? Respuesta fácil: por Sanji y Nami. El rubio intentaría averiguar si tenía algo con Nojiko y Nami seguramente querría sonsacarle información sobre lo que hicieron el día anterior. Por eso pensó que "verdad" era lo que menos le afectaría (por que se temía que el desafío no fuese muy infantil que digamos y el beso seguramente le tocaría besar a su hermano); grato error.

-Bien-dijo el rubio-, ¿has tocado a mi Nojiko? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, Sanji, no la he tocado.

-¡Mentira Ace! ¡Esta mañana has agarrado a Nojiko para que no se cayese! Si la has tocado no seas como Usoop-contradijo el moreno con el sombrero de paja-.

-Oi Luffy, que estamos hablando de tocar de otra forma. Ya sabes la cigüeña y todo eso. ¿¡Y a que ha venido eso de que no sea como yo!

-Déjalo Usoop, es un caso perdido. Sanji-kun Ace dice la verdad, no oí nada anoche-confirmó la pelirroja-.

-¿Otra vez con lo de los ruidos? ¿Para qué iban a montar escándalo mi hermano y la tuya?-preguntó un extrañado Luffy-

- ¿Al ser de goma no te dan las ideas o qué Luffy?-dijo Zoro, harto ya del tema de la cigüeña porque le hacía preguntarse si Robin se habría quedado embarazada- Tira de una vez anda.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor-respondió un risueño Ace-.

La botella se paró en Brook.

-Yohoho elijo beso, para animarlo un poco.

-Pues besa a Robin. En la mejilla o en los labios, tú decides-ordenó Ace-.

A Brook le dio un infarto.

-¡Ah! Si no tengo corazón Yohoho Yohoho. ¡Skull Joke!-recibió un buen golpe por parte de

Nami, por darles un buen susto y después le dio un beso a Robin en la mejilla. Él intuía que ella sentía algo por cierto peli verde, así que le pareció mejor darle un beso en la mejilla para no poner celoso a Zoro-. 

Giró la botella y se paró en Usoop. Este eligió verdad.

-Es una pena que sólo puedas responder a una, Usoop-san... ¿Le has visto las bragas a alguna chica que te haya gustado?

-¡Kaya no me gusta!

-Oh, pero Usoop-san, yo no te he preguntado eso. Aunque es bueno saber que tu gran amor se llama Kaya Yohoho.

-Está bien se las vi una vez que escapábamos juntos, al bajar del árbol. Pero fue una vez y no pasó más-aclaró Usoop muerto de vergüenza-.

-Eres un pervertido Usoop, y yo que creía que eras un soso...no sabía que te dedicases a eso con Kaya-dijo un rubio con tono de burla-.

Para no recibir más burlas por parte de sus compañeros, giró rápidamente la botella. Esta se paró en Sanji. "Cuando tiras una piedra, siempre vuelve y más cuando va lanzada al gran Capitán Usoop" pensaba el narigudo.

-Elijo desafío, baka-dijo Sanji-.

-Tienes que aguantar sin intentar asesinar a Luffy mientras le unta protector solar a Nami-dijo maliciosamente Usoop. Este no sabía nada de la relación de Luffy y Nami, solamente le eligió porque estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

Luffy cogió el bronceador mientras Nami se tumbaba. El inocente moreno se colocó de rodillas junto a ella y se echó aquella crema en las manos. Sanji estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Luffy, pero se contuvo. No quería que aquel narizotas se creyese que le podía dominar. Debía controlarse un poco. Se propuso aguantar un rato y luego matar a Luffy, para demostrar que tenía autocontrol, pero cuando vio a Luffy desabrochar el lazo del biquini de la espalda de Nami para que no le estorbase, sus piernas cobraron vida y se convirtieron en una fuerte patada directa a Luffy. Por este acto tuvo que pagar prenda: su paquete de cigarrillos.

Rodeado de un aura sombría de depresión, giró la botella, que se paró en Chopper. El renito eligió beso y Sanji le iba a mandar besar a Usoop, pero Nami le lanzó una mirada de esas suyas que le decía "Atrévete y muere", por lo que se rindió y le dijo a Chopper que besara a quien quiera en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias Sanji!-dijo el reno mientras le abrazaba-.

El renito optó por Robin. Se acercó a la muchacha, que le acogió con un cálido abrazo, y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Chopper adoraba a Robin. Ella era como su madre, como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Ella siempre le consolaba y aconsejaba. Por otra parte Robin quería mucho a Chopper: ¡Era tan mono y agradable! La encantaba ir con él a comprar libros o charlar un poco sobre cosas de todo tipo. Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. El renito volvió a su sitio. Zoro hizo una mueca de celos, pero se le pasaron cuando Robin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como para decirle que no se enfadase.

-¡Buaaa! Que escena tan bonita. ¡Bakas! ¡No estoy llorando! Chopper-aniki, eres tan súper ¡Buaaa! ¡Qué escena más súper! ¡Buaaa!-dijo un conmovido cyborg-.

Chopper giró la botella y se paró en Nojiko. Esta eligió desafío.

-Nojiko tienes que quitarle el sombrero a Ace-dijo el renito-.

Nojiko se abalanzó sobre Ace sin previo aviso, esto pilló de sorpresa al moreno e hizo que se cayera de espaldas con la joven encima. Nojiko le sujeto las dos muñecas con una mano juntándolas encima de la cabeza del chico. Ace liberó una mano y empujó a Nojiko para que se quitara de encima, pero como estaba sujeta a él, los dos fueron rodando como si fueran un barril. Menos mal que Ace paró su viaje clavando un pie en la arena, porque si no se habrían adentrado en el mar y él se habría ahogado. Pero este despiste le costó muy caro, ya que la peli azul sacó su estilo de tigresa de bengala y le quitó el sombrero a Ace. Pero al menos el moreno se ganó un beso en la nariz como premio de consolación por parte de Nojiko.

La chica se alejó con el sombrero naranja sobre su cabeza, seguida de cerca por su "contrincante". No se habían alejado mucho, pero Sanji creyó que la peli azul le había dado un beso a Ace en la boca, por lo que intentaba matarle cada dos por tres. Empezó a llover levemente y decidieron marcharse. Tuvieron que llevarse a Luffy a rastras, porque quería seguir jugando y porque estaba fastidiado de que no le hubiese tocado.

Se separaron para ir a cambiarse: Nami, Luffy, Ace y Nojiko se fueron a la casa mientras que los demás se fueron al hotel. Al entrar en la casa de la hermana de Nami, vieron a Genzo sentado en la mesa.

-Genzo, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja-No es que no me agrade verte pero…

-Quería hablar con Luffy y con su hermano un momento, y como no os quería interrumpir en vuestro juego, decidí esperaros aquí-aclaró el osan con el molinillo en la gorra-.

-Bien pues os dejamos solos-dijo la hermana mayor-.

Cuando Nami y Nojiko desaparecieron por la puerta de sus respectivos dormitorios, Genzo invitó a los chicos a que se sentaran en la mesa junto a él.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veo que cumples tus promesas, Mugiwara. Quizás demasiado bien… ¿Has salido con Nami mientras viajabais?-preguntó siniestramente Genzo-

-Oi osan, ¿es baka o qué? Nami y yo somos nakamas-replicó el joven mugiwara, algo sonrojado-.

-¿Y a que ha venido el beso de la playa de ayer?-atacó Genzo- 

-Nami sólo abrazó a mi hermanito. Y además fue uno de esos actos involuntarios, como cuando algo se te acerca y te proteges-respondió firmemente Ace. Luffy se quedó callado. Su hermano mentía pero era mejor no hacer enfadar a Genzo, porque era como el padre de sus respectivas chicas-. 

-Puede que no lo haya visto bien, lo admito, pero ¿por qué estabas con Nojiko en la playa, uno encima del otro? Os vi bastante cerca... 

-Es que estábamos jugando a un juego y a Nojiko le dijeron que me quitase el sombrero o si no perdía, estábamos tan cerca porque Nojiko se abalanzó para quitarme el sombrero y yo perdí el equilibrio-aclaró Ace, cansado de tal interrogatorio-. 

-Entonces ya me quedo tranquilo. Pero si hacéis daño a Nami o a Nojiko, os perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y os mataré-amenazó aquel protector hombre-. En fin, me voy, pero os tendré vigilados. 

-¿Cómo se llamaba osan?-preguntó el hermano mayor- 

-Genzo-su respuesta fue seca-.

-Sayonara, Gen-se despidió Ace. Luffy sólo le dijo un simple "Adiós" porque temía fastidiarla y decir la verdad (que había besado a Nami)-. 

-Me caes bien, chaval. Tanto como Luffy-afirmó Genzo sonriente-. Y créeme, eso ya es mucho. 

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a los chicos con sus niñas. No le agradaba la idea de lo que pudiesen hacer con Nojiko y con Nami, pero luego pensó que si ellas estaban conformes, él también debería estarlo. _"Ya son adultas, Gen. Con suerte tendrás nietos dentro de poco. Me gustaría que Nojiko se fuese con Ace, no quiero que se quede aquí atada por siempre a Cocoyashi. Espero que sean felices"_ pensaba Genzo bajo la lluvia. 

Mientras, en la casa... 

-Luffy, he mentido por tu bien, ya te lo he dicho. Voy a ducharme; todavía tengo arena-dijo Ace-. 

Cogió un par de toallas limpias, un pantalón y se dispuso a meterse en el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación que compartía con Nojiko, pero la escena que vio al entrar no era apta para personas cardíacas

Nojiko estaba en la bañera tumbada bocarriba, con un moño, los brazos dentro del agua y tenía su tobillo izquierdo apoyado sobre su flexionada rodilla derecha. De esta forma no se la veía nada, excepto dos grandes semicircunferencias en su pecho. La bañera era grande, pero ocupaba casi todo el baño, dejando solo un pie y medio de separación entre la bañera y la puerta. En aquel peculiar baño sólo había una bañera y un espejo recubriendo toda la pared opuesta a la puerta. 

A Ace le dio uno de sus ataques narcolépsicos y se cayó en la bañera dormido. El ataque seguramente le dio por ver a Nojiko de aquella forma. 

_En el salón...  
><em> 

-Naaami... juega conmigo un rato-dijo suplicante Luffy, haciendo pucheros-. 

-No tengo ganas Luffy. Si tan aburrido estás, friega el suelo o limpia las ventanas-respondió Nami-. 

-Jo Naaami, vamos a hacer algo. Es que hoy me toca vigilar el barco y voy a tener que dormir allí. Oi, ¿y si vienes conmigo? Así podríamos dormir juntos sin que nadie nos oiga. 

-¿Ya has entendido lo de los ruidos?-dijo Nami sorprendida-

-Sí, pero quiero que lo digas tu primero-respondió el moreno, intentando disimular que en realidad no tenía ni idea-.

-A ver Luffy, no tienes ni idea ¿verdad?-el moreno asintió sonriente-. Lo tendrás que saber de una manera o de otra al cabo del tiempo…Bien, Luffy escucha. El cuento de la cigüeña no es verdad…Lo que en verdad pasa para hacer un niño es…

_Volviendo al baño…_

**Aviso: Empieza lemmon. Cuando vuelva a salir la negrita, acaba.**

-¡Ace! ¿Estás bien? ¡Qué susto me has dado!-exclamó Nojiko viendo que Ace abría los ojos-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces desnuda? No me digas que lo hemos hecho y no me acuerdo…

Ace estaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Nojiko, la cual estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas en la bañera. La chica se rió ante el comentario de su novio.

-No, cielo. Lo que pasa es que te ha dado uno de tus ataques mientras entrabas y te has caído dormido encima de mí. Me ha costado mucho ponerte así, porque no podía contigo; por lo que no pude ir a coger una toalla ni sacarte del agua-aclaró la peli azul, algo sonrojada por estar desnuda frente a su chico-.

Ace no se había dado cuenta de que Nojiko estaba desnuda, estaba perdido en sus ojos y escuchando en sus palabras. Pero decidió que esa era una señal: debía aprovecharla. Después de todo, los dos deseaban lo mismo, ¿no?

-Lo siento pero es que estabas tan guapa que me dio un ataque de narcolepsia. Pero te voy a compensar por esto y por lo de anoche. Porque, los dos tenemos que ducharnos y si no luego me quedo sin agua caliente…-argumentó el moreno-.

-Entonces… ¿A qué esperas?-dijo maliciosamente Nojiko, antes de zambullirse en los labios del chico-.

Ace se incorporó un poco y se sentó al lado de la joven. Metió las manos en el agua y a los pocos segundos, sacó en su mano el bañador tirándolo fuera de la bañera. Sonrió. Este juego era de sus favoritos. Puso las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y se puso sobre ella. Se había hecho más fuerte a lo largo del tiempo, y estar en una bañera con agua, no le debilitaba en absoluto. ¡Por algo era el comandante de la segunda división de piratas de Sirohige!

Empezó a besarla lenta y salvajemente, porque toda historia tiene un comienzo. Nojiko respondió al beso y colocó sus manos en la nuca del moreno. Ace se separó en el momento en el que Nojiko estaba empezando a disfrutar más. Lanzó un gruñido de protesta, apenas audible, pero que el moreno percibió y le produjo un escalofrío de placer al chico.

Estaban ciegos por el deseo de empezar. Ace empezó a llenar el cuerpo de Nojiko de besos. Empezó por el cuello, donde le propinó pequeños mordisquitos para luego bajar a sus pechos, donde jugueteó con ellos y los bañó con su saliva, provocando que la chica arqueara un poco su espalda y empezase a respirar entrecortadamente. Ace estaba disfrutando. La joven soltó un gemido de placer, que hizo aumentar el placer del moreno.

Todo era tan excitante: el roce de sus cuerpos, las pequeñas olas que chocaban contra ellos debido al baile que estaban haciendo, el cabello de él sobre el pecho de ella, los pequeños calambres de placer de ella percibidos por la piel de él… Era como entrar en un mundo de ensueño: todas las sensaciones que se agolpaban en sus cabezas, indescriptibles; la felicidad del momento, inmensa; el deseo de continuar, infinito.

Ace se llegaba por el vientre de la peli azul, pero esta estaba harta de esperar así que se lanzó sobre él haciendo que cambiaran de posición para así hacerle sufrir a él. Le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras que le proporcionaba suaves caricias con la otra en aquella parte erecta del cuerpo del joven. Este soltó un gemido de placer que hizo estremecerse a su chica.

El chico se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por el inmenso placer en el que se estaba sumergiendo. Entendió la señal que le había hecho Nojiko y la separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder entrar y fundirse con ella. Miró a la peli azul a los ojos profundamente y vio que estaba sonrojada. La dedicó una media sonrisa, lo que hizo que la chica sonriera y se sonrojara (aunque por dentro se estuviese derritiendo enterita por aquel moreno) _"Me lo como entero"_ pensaba Nojiko. Decidió que debía decir algo para que Ace no creyese que estaba al mando de la situación. Le sacó la lengua sonriente guiñándole un ojo. El moreno dijo:

-Uyyy, que chica más traviesa.

-Déjate de charlas y empieza-ordenó Nojiko, harta de esperar-.

Ace agarró las caderas de Nojiko y la bajó encajándola perfectamente con su erecta parte. Ambos sonrieron y empezó el vaivén. La peli azul se recostó en el pecho del chico, mientras este se apoyaba contra una pared de la bañera; todo esto sin parar aquel salvaje baile. Los músculos del interior de ella se contraían, haciendo que aquel roce fuera aún más excitante.

Estaban perdidos en un mar de sensaciones. La chica puso las palmas de las manos en el torso del pirata y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, mientras jadeaba con la lengua fuera. Sus caras estaban sonrojadas por el placer. Se empezaron a mover más rápido. Todo era tan… tan… fascinante… Los dos se querían, se amaban y además en ese momento se lo estaban demostrando mutuamente.

Sintieron como si no pudieran respirar y se vieron obligados a abrir la boca para poder aspirar algo de aire, lo suficiente hasta que llegaran. Nojiko soltó un gemido de placer bastante alto y Ace soltó un gruñido, pero también de placer. La chica sintió cómo el final se acercaba y clavó sus uñas en el torso del moreno. Este ni siquiera lo notó, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo y sintiendo.

Al unísono, gritaron de placer y llegaron al final. Agotados, se separaron y volvieron a ser dos, pero sellaron la promesa de repetir con un firme, salvaje y dulce beso.

**Aviso: Aquí finaliza el lemmon. **

_En el salón…_

-Jajaja, Luffy para, jajaja-suplicaba la pelirroja. Estaban haciendo una pelea de cosquillas que Luffy había empezado sin previo aviso-.

-Entonces ven conmigo a hacer guardia en el barco esta noche. Así me explicas lo de los ruidos, que no lo he entendido muy bien-dijo el joven-.

Sonó el den-den mushi de la casa. Nami se apresuró a cogerlo.

-¿Hai? ¿Moshi moshi?

-Nami, soy Robin. No vamos a ir a cenar porque está lloviendo a cántaros. Pediremos algo al servicio de habitaciones.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué haces? Es que no hay nada que hacer y me aburro un poco…

-¡Naami! Pero si acabamos de terminar la pelea de cosquillas. Si eso empiezo otra vez-dijo Luffy acercándose-.

-Ya veo que te lo pasas bien, Nami. Yo acabo de bailar con Zoro-respondió Robin-. Estoy agotada, nos hemos esforzado mucho.

-¡Kuzo Robin! (kuzo es mierda) ¡No lo vayas contando por ahí! ¡Y menos a esa bruja!-gritó Zoro-.

-No pasa nada, hoy le toca hacer guardia a Luffy y estoy segura de que Nami irá con él. ¿No?-dijo la morena-

-Te aseguro que no voy a dejar que se escape la oportunidad, Robin. Bueno os… dejo

-¿Estás bien Nami? ¿Qué es ese ruido que se oye? Suenan como ventosas-preguntó la ojiazul-.

-¿Luffy estás besando a la bruja en el cuello?-preguntó el espadachín maliciosamente-

-Sí, Zoro. Nami es mía y sabe muy bien. No te pienso dar nada-respondió el mugiwara-

-No me hace falta.

-Sayonara, Robin. Nos vamos al barco antes de que empeore la tormenta-se despidió la pelirroja-. Mañana hablamos. Pero no le digas a Sanji que me he ido a dormir con Luffy al barco por favor.

-Tranquila Nami, no diré nada. Nosotros intentaremos no traumatizar a Chopper-dijo Robin. Ese tipo de comentarios no eran propios de ella, pero al parecer Zoro la había contagiado-. Sayonara

La pelirroja colgó al mismo tiempo que su hermana y Ace salían de la habitación.

-Nami, tenéis la cena en el frigo. Os he hecho unas fiambreras-dijo Nojiko-.

-Arigato, hermana. Bueno pues vamos a coger algo de ropa, un paraguas y nos vamos.

_Al poco rato en el Sunny…_

-Luffy, vamos a dormir los dos en mi cama. Cenamos en mi habitación-aclaró Nami-. He cogido un par de mantas.

-Nami, vuélveme a explicar por qué mi hermano y la tuya hacen ruidos por la noche.

-Una acción vale más que mil palabras, Luffy-dijo Nami abalanzándose sobre un tal moreno-.

_**Continuará…**_

_Aquí el capi 4 de mi fic. ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado lemmon? Es que he estado mucho con un amigo y me ha vuelto una pervertida. En mi próximo capítulo va a haber lemmon para mi querida Ofidus que siempre me está ayudando a mejorar. Voy a hacer que aparezca un personaje (Garp, Shanks, Vivi… no se), ¿quién queréis que aparezca? Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Puede que pase algo en un par de días. Por ejemplo, un one-shoot… xD En serio, en un par de días le subo. _

_Gracias a mi amiga Alba (nuestro proyecto va en marcha) por inspirarme (Maldigo al idiota que la ha hecho el esguince) y por ser la mejor. También muchas gracias a mi amiguito Javi por inspirarme y convertirme en una pervertida xD. Pero aún más gracias a todos mis queridos lectores. _

_**Reviews! Reviews!**_

_Sayonara ^^!_


	5. Noticias afortunadas

Hola de nuevo. Mucho tiempo sin vernos verdad. He dejado un review (en mi propia historia, ya lo sé, es algo ridículo pero así me podía comunicar con todos antes de sacar el capítulo) si no lo habéis leído, leedlo, si no tenéis ganas os lo resumo: alguien me robó la cuenta y por lo tanto no pude entrar, sin embargo ya he podido acceder. Como cambiaron la contraseña, yo no podía entrar y no pude solicitar una nueva porque cambiaron el e-mail también (el que pones para que te manden mensajes cuando dejan reviews etc.). Pero actualmente puedo entrar, he cambiado la contraseña y tengo preparadas dos sorpresitas, una de ellas es yaoi (lo siento a los que no les guste pero lo tenía preparado para si podía volver a entrar). Y la otra… Os voy a dejar con la cosa de saber qué es xD, sólo os digo que no os va a gustar, os va a encantar.

He puesto en un capítulo separado el lemmon, para que os lo saltéis más fácilmente ya que es opcional y hay algunas personas como Katy-chan a las que no les gusta.

**A propósito, ¡Felicidades adelantadas Katy-chan! Te animo a que te hagas una cuenta para que puedas hablar con los demás usuarios (incluida yo). Que pases un gran día y que te regalen muchas cosas. Te mando un puñadito de alegría y amor para tu día especial.**

_Al poco rato en el Sunny…_

_-Luffy, vamos a dormir los dos en mi cama. Cenamos en mi habitación-aclaró Nami-. He cogido un par de mantas._

_-Nami, vuélveme a explicar por qué mi hermano y la tuya hacen ruidos por la noche._

_-Una acción vale más que mil palabras, Luffy-dijo Nami abalanzándose sobre un tal moreno-._

**¡Y sin más dilación, el capítulo número cinco de Mi meta son tus labios!**

-¡Nami! ¡Que me caigo de la cama! ¡Espera, espera!

-No quiero esperar, llevo esperando demasiado.

La pelirroja estaba excitada, pero decidió controlarse un poco, después de todo, era la primera vez para ambos y tenía que ser especial.

-Está bien. Vamos a cenar primero y luego ya… ya te lo explico-anunció algo defraudada la pelirroja.

-¡Yosh! ¡Itadukimasu!

-¡Espera Luffy! Vamos a hacer un juego ¿vale?

-Naaaaamii, que tengo hambre, ¿no podemos jugar luego?

La navegante abrió una fiambrera y se la dio a Luffy, abrió la otra y se la colocó sobre las rodillas. Con los palillos cogió un trozo de pulpo.

-Abre la boca Rey de los Piratas.

-Shishishi-el moreno abrió la boca y masticó con gusto-. Sabe mejor si me lo das tú, Nami.

Luffy se acercó más a la joven (la distancia entre ambos era muy poca debido a este acercamiento). Ambos enamorados no pudieron más y se besaron. El amor entre los dos era tan fuerte que no podían resistir la tentación de ese roce entre sus lenguas. Nami rompió el contacto para evitar que se volcara la fiambrera sobre la cama. Luffy imitó el gesto que hizo antes la chica y cogió algo de comida con los palillos.

-Abre la boca.

-Si no me dices algo bonito no abro-dijo juguetona Nami-.

-Tienes una araña en el hombro.

-¡GYAAAAAAA!-un pequeño tomate cayó en su boca-.

-Shishishi-rió triunfante el moreno-.

-¡Luffy, eso es jugar sucio!-exclamó la navegante algo cabreada-.

-Es que no se me ocurría nada. Shishishi.

Volvieron al pequeño juego. Cuando terminaron Nami habló:

-Luffy, cuando encontremos el One Piece… ¿qué haremos? Quiero decir, ¿dejaremos de ser piratas?

-¡Claro que no! Seguiremos en busca de aventuras que nos estarán esperando.

-Luffy, estoy segura de que lo encontrarás, el One Piece… ¡Y te convertirás en el rey de los piratas!-aseguró sonriente Nami-.

-Shishishi, ¡Claro que sí, Nami! Y tú te convertirás en la Reina de los Piratas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Y pasaremos toda la vida juntos.

Nami empezó a llorar sin previo aviso. La idea de pasar toda la vida con Luffy la hacía muy feliz. Había encontrado a una persona que correspondía a su amor. Luffy ocupaba el corazón de Nami y Nami ocupaba el corazón de Luffy. Paró de llorar para empezar a besar al moreno y enredar su lengua con la de él, bailar en su boca para terminar de demostrarse su amor

-Luffy… Te amo-dijo ella en un susurro-.

-Yo te amo más-dijo él abrazándola-.

_Volviendo con Nojiko y Ace…_

-¿Crees que nuestros hermanitos…?

-Ay, de verdad Nojiko que tu hermanita es muy espabilada. A estas horas ya estarán…

-¡No lo digas, no lo digas! No quiero oírlo.

-Pero bueno, ¿eres una niña pequeña o qué?

-Es que… No me les imagino...

-A ver Nojiko, no tienes que imaginárteles, eso son cosas suyas. Si ellos deciden averiguar de dónde vienen los niños esta noche, allá ellos.

-De donde vienen los… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Yo me refería a los besos!-dijo Nojiko a punto de estallar de risa-.

-Y-yo también…-mintió Ace-.

-Ya ya…Bueno, da igual, pervertido.

-Los sentimientos entre esos dos son muy fuertes, me alegro por ellos-zanjó el tema Ace-. Puedo ver el amor que se procesan.

-Es imposible ver los sentimientos Ace-dijo en tono burlón Nojiko, intentando picarle un poco-.

-Puedes verlos si te fijas-Ace extendió su mano con el puño cerrado-. Aquí están mis sentimientos. ¿Los ves?-el moreno se arrodilló y abrió el puño dejando a la vista una preciosa cajita de terciopelo color azul oscuro-. Pues serán siempre para ti. Nojiko, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Oh, Ace, claro que sí- respondió Nojiko feliz como nunca.

Ace la puso el anillo y su prometida se lanzó a sus brazos presa de la emoción que concede el saber que iba a pasar toda su vida con el amor de su vida. Puede que hubiesen ido muy deprisa, pero si se querían tanto, ¿para qué esperar? Se dirigieron al dormitorio, se tumbaron en la cama y se fundieron en un dulce y largo beso. Y así, abrazados se durmieron.

_Mientras, en el Sunny…_

-Nami, esta noche es perfecta.

-Tienes razón, sólo nos falta una cosa…

_**Continuará…**_

Tachan! El capítulo que viene es lemmon entero y es opcional, ¿vale? Me he enrollado un poco para poner el lemmon en un capítulo por separado (que es el siguiente) y que no quedase muy desigual. He subido dos capítulos en vez de uno así que esto no acaba aquí. El capítulo siete le subo el día doce.


	6. La pasión de nuestra noche

**A ver, este capítulo es el lemmon de Luffy y Nami en el Sunny pero lo he puesto por separado para que quien quiera que se lo salte.**

¡Seguimos con el capítulo 6 de Mi meta son tus labios!

-Nami, esta noche es perfecta.

-Tienes razón, sólo nos falta una cosa…

Y ni corta ni perezosa, la pelirroja se lanzó encima del moreno. Este iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Nami lo calló con un beso en el que Luffy se dejó llevar. Nami estaba registrando cada rincón de la boca de Luffy cuando de repente este se hizo con el control e irrumpió en la boca de la pelirroja con toda su fuerza. De repente paró, se separó apenas unos milímetros para susurrar:

-Nami… No sé qué me pasa pero, tengo ganas de más, siento que esto no es suficiente…

-Luffy… Eso es porque estás excitado-dijo la navegante con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro-, y mucho al parecer- aclaró señalando a la entrepierna de su ingenuo amado-.

-Na-nami…

La pelirroja se levantó y empezó a desnudarse, bailando lenta y sensualmente. Empezó quitándose la camiseta, mientras al otro se le caía la baba. Pasó a los pantalones que se quitó apoyándose en la cama pero sin perder aquella sensualidad que estaba haciendo crecer más y más la erección de su excitado espectador. Cuando los vaqueros pasaron a la historia, se arrodilló al lado de Luffy, le ayudó a arrodillarse. Le desbrochó el primer botón del chaleco, el segundo, el tercero… acarició su torso desnudo, sus deseables pectorales, sus seductores abdominales… Luffy no pudo más, tiró del chaleco que le tenía por la mitad del brazo por tenerle desabrochado y este se rompió, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Tiró con fuerza del sujetador de Nami para imponerle el mismo destino que a su chaleco; quedarle destrozado. La pelirroja gimió, se estaba excitando por momentos. Luffy sonrió.

-Me encantan los ruidos-dijo aún sonriente-.

-Ya lo entiendes, ¿verdad Luffy?

El moreno empezó a lamerla el cuello, fue bajando lentamente hacia sus generosos senos a los que mordisqueó con gran deleite como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. Nami mientras estaba ocupada desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Luffy, que por culpa del placer se le escurría entre los dedos. Cuando por fin consiguió desabrocharlo, se permitió entonces empezar a gemir y concentrarse en el placer. Luffy comprendió la señal y sin dejar su tarea, se quitó los pantalones. Luego bajó hasta donde empezaban las bragas de ella. Se paró dudoso,

-Luffy…Hazlo…

No se lo hizo repetir dos veces. En menos de un segundo la ropa pasó a la historia para ambos. Los dos estaban sonrojados y no podían apartar la mirada del cuerpo del otro, hipnotizados por las nuevas formas que observaban sus ojos. Luffy se tumbó boca arriba y colocó a Nami encima de él, cara con cara. Se besaron con lujuria y el moreno preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Tan segura como de que te quiero.

No se hable más, Luffy se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Nami, lentamente se hicieron uno. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro Nami gimió, alto, disfrutando de aquel sentimiento embriagador. Luffy jadeaba de placer. La pelirroja cerró los ojos dejándose llevar cuando su capitán empezó a moverse. El chico entraba y salía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, motivado por los gritos que lanzaba la navegante. Ella se abrazó aún más a Luffy para que el contacto fuese mayor.

Estaban en su punto máximo de placer, y llegaron al orgasmo. Pero aún así siguieron un poco más, aprovechando lo sensibles que se encontraban. Cuando ya no tenían fuerzas para moverse, una última estocada les hizo llegar al clímax. Y pararon, disfrutando de los últimos latigazos del orgasmo.

_**Continuará…**_

Sé que estos dos capítulos los he subido el 12, pero es que los subí ayer y parece que no se subieron bien y claro, yo me he dado cuenta cuando he ido a revisarlos en fanfiction así que les he tenido que volver a subir después de comer. El capítulo 7 le subo en un par de horas, ¡paciencia por favor!

Sayonara ^^


	7. Un viejo pueblo

¡Capítulo siete! No hay mucho que decir, excepto que una sorpresita está ya muy cerca de caer Lo de la aparición de un personaje la tengo decidida, va a ser muy cercana y van a aparecer muchos personajes ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de la boda y nuestros protas están muy ocupados! ;)

Capítulo siete de mi fic, Mi meta son tus labios.

-Lalalala…-canturreaba Nojiko-.

-¿Mhn? ¿Qué te pasa cariño?-preguntó Ace, quien se acababa de despertar con una Nojiko bastante feliz muy cerca de su cara-.

-Pues que acaban de venir Nami y Luffy, y dicen que los demás van a llegar de un momento a otro.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tenemos que preparar el desayuno y darles la gran noticia. ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer para nuestro gran día!

-Vale, pero primero mi beso de Buenos días.

Y enredaron sus lenguas, luchando por llevar el control. Nojiko cortó cuando más estaba disfrutando su prometido. Y de la mano lo condujo a la cocina para que la ayudara con el desayuno mientras sus hermanitos ponían la mesa. Cuando saltaron las últimas tostadas, Sanji apareció por la puerta.

-Nami-swaaaan Nojiko-chwaaaaan, ¿me habéis echado de menos?

-Sí, sí Sanji. Ala, siéntate a la mesa y para un poco-le saludó Nami-.

-Buenos días-saludó Robin-.

-Aw! Espero que os hayáis levantado SUPERR bien para pasar un día SUPERRR. AW!-gritó Franky haciendo una de sus poses, a la cual imitaron Usopp y Chopper-.

-Yohohoho, Franky-san siempre tan enérgico. Por cierto Nojiko-san… ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?

Una patada por parte de Sanji y un coscorrón por parte de Ace le vinieron nada más acabar la frase.

-¡Pervertido!-le gritaron los dos al unísono-.

-Pobrecillo, os habéis pasado con él. ¿Estás bien, Brook?- se preocupó la peli azul-.

-Ah Nojiko-san eres tan increíble…

Ace le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y se puso entre él y Nojiko.

-¡Oi esqueleto! ¡Para quieto!-exclamó Ace-.

Todos se le quedaron mirando hasta que Luffy estalló en carcajadas y los demás lanzaron un suspiro. Empezaron a desayunar alegres y Brook se llevó un golpe de Nami por preguntarla que de qué color eran sus bragas. Ace y Nojiko se pusieron en pie, se cogieron de la mano y cuando tuvieron la atención de todo el mundo ella habló alzando la mano con su anillo:

-Ace y yo vamos a casarnos- anunció sonriente-.

Por un momento hubo silencio, pero enseguida se quebró por las felicitaciones y los gritos de júbilo.

-¿Cuándo la vais a celebrar?

-¿Dónde será el gran día?

-¿Cuánta gente va a venir?

-¡Vamos a comprar ahora el vestido!

-Yo os ayudaré con el altar y la decoración para que tengáis una boda SUPERR

-Felicidades Nojiko-chan.

-¿Va a haber comida?

-¿Habrá sake?

-Basta, basta, basta. A ver, la vamos a celebrar aquí en Cocoyashi, teníamos en mente una boda al aire libre. La boda será dentro de menos de un mes. Necesitaremos a Sanji para que se ocupe de la comida, a Usopp, Zoro y Chopper para que ayude a Franky, Brook para que toque en la boda, Nami y Robin me ayudarán con el vestido y serán mis damas de honor, mientras que Luffy ayudará a Ace en lo que necesite. ¿Todo el mundo conforme?

-¡SÍ!

-Espera un segundo, nos falta el tema de los invitados-dijo Nami-.

-Pues seremos nosotros, la gente de Cocoyashi, los comandantes de Barbablanca, Sirohige, nuestros amigos… ¡Cuantos más mejor! Si queréis invitar a alguno de vuestros amigos también podéis-aclaró Ace-.

-¡Yosh! ¡Pues todo el mundo nos esforzaremos para que tengáis la mejor boda del mundo! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a avisar a la gente de Cocoyashi!-proclamó Luffy-.

Y todos salieron por la puerta, corriendo para ir a dar la buena noticia. Reunieron a todo el mundo en la plaza del pueblo para que lo anunciaran la pareja feliz. Incluso Franky les montó un escenario para que todo el mundo pudiese verlos.

-Vamos a casarnos-anunció la peli azul-.

-Estáis todos invitados a nuestra boda-finalizó el moreno-.

Gritos de alegría sonaron, y felicitaciones infinitas les daban su apoyo y su bendición. Se organizó una gran fiesta en la plaza. Durante ella, todos y cada uno los habitantes de Cocoyashi les dieron la enhorabuena. El último que les felicitó fue Genzo.

-¿Así que os casáis?

-Pues sí, Ace me lo pidió anoche.

-Enhorabuena, por cierto, ¿vendrán tus colegas piratas?-preguntó Genzo apuntando a Ace con el dedo-.

-Sí, vendrá mi padre, Sirohige, algunos comandantes y los chicos de la segunda división.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿y si la marina se entera?

-Oh, no lo hará. Le pediré ese favor al viejo Garp.

-¡¿Garp, el héroe de la marina?

-Es mi abuelo.

-¿Naniiiii? (significa "queeeee" ;P)

Ace y Nojiko se echaron a reír por la cara que puso Genzo, quien después se alejó dejando un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

Cuando la fiesta acabó los mugiwaras se dirigieron al Sunny junto a la pareja prometida.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Nojiko cuando estuvieron a bordo-.

-Hemos pensado pasar un día en Fusha. Regresaremos mañana por la noche. Con el Coup de Burst llegaremos enseguida. Así nos traeremos a los amigos de Ace, ya de paso-respondió Robin-.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias chicos. Os lo agradezco-dijo el moreno-.

-¡Ya podías parecerte un poco más a tu hermano!-le gritaron Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp y Franky a Luffy-.

-Shishishi, ¡qué bien! Vamos a ver a Dadan y a Makino.

-AW! Chicos sujetaos SUPERR fuerte porque nos vamos. COUP DE BURST!

Y el Sunny salió volando, cruzando el cielo, alzándose glorioso.

En unas pocas horas el barco comenzó a descender y todos salieron a cubierta. Cuando por fin aterrizó sobre las olas, Luffy fue el primero en bajar. Les agarró a todos con uno de sus brazos y con el otro se propulsó…

-GOMU GOMU NO…

-¡LUFFY ESPERA!-le gritaron la mayoría-.

-¡ROCKETTO!

Y todos volaron por los aires.

-¡HE VUELTO!-iba gritando Luffy-.

Justo aterrizaron a la puerta del bar de Makino, donde se encontraban los bandidos de la montaña bebiendo. Dadan salió a la puerta del bar para ver quién había causado tanto escándalo.

-¿Se puede saber quién coño está causando tanto escándalo?-gritó-.

Cuando el polvo que habían causado los mugiwaras por el aterrizaje, dos personas se alzaron orgullosas, con una sonrisa en su rostros. Uno de ellos levantó la mano y dijo:

-Hola, Dadan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?

-¿A-ace?

-Shishishi, la verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo están Dogra, Mogra y los demás?

-¿Lu-luffy?-lágrimas brotaban de sus ojo al ver a esos estúpidos mocosos de nuevo. Tras un rato de silencio reaccionó- ¡Malditos mocosos! ¿No os dije que no volviérais?

-¡Ace-kun! ¡Luffy!-exclamó Makino-¡Cuánto habéis crecido!

-¡Makino!-dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez mientras corrían a abrazarla-.

-Me alegra veros de nuevo-dijo Makino mientras les estrechaba-.

-¿Qué os trae de nuevo por aquí, estúpidos mocosos?-preguntó Dadan intentando ocultar la alegría de ver a ese par otra vez-.

-¡Dadan!-Luffy corrió a abrazarla, algo que por un momento sorprendió a la mujer, pero a lo que luego correspondió estrechándole contra su cuerpo-.

-¡Ah, es verdad!-recordó Ace separándose de Makino-¡Nojiko!

Corrió a ver cómo se encontraba su cariñito, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Zoro, Sanji y Robin que eran los únicos a los que el aterrizaje no había dejado inconscientes. Los demás estaban tumbados en el suelo mareados y sin poder levantarse. La peli azul se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Luffy. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al moreno le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-le gritó-.

Y acto seguido Sanji estaba dándole patadas a Luffy por haberles lanzado por los aires y haber dejado a una de sus princesitas inconsciente. Ciertamente Nojiko tenía el mismo carácter que su hermana. La peli azul volvió junto a Ace como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ya está, Ace.

-De acuerdo, cari. Bien, hemos vuelto para anunciaros que me caso con Nojiko y que estáis todos invitados. El alcalde, Makino, Dadan y los bandidos de la montaña. Nos quedaremos hasta mañana y os llevaremos a Cocoyashi, el pueblo de Nojiko donde vamos a casarnos, en el barco de Luffy.

-Ace-kun, felicidades-dijo Makino-. Estoy muy segura de que Nojiko-san y tú seréis muy felices. ¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos?

-Mañana por la tarde, para estar allí al anochecer.

-Bien, pues iré a avisar al alcalde para que haga la maleta.

-Oi, mocosos, ¿dónde vais a dormir?

-En el Sunny-dijo Luffy señalando a su barco-.

-¡Ni hablar! Yo quiero conocer a tus nuevos amigos y a la prometida de Ace, así que dormiréis en nuestra guarida. Makino, luego sube con el alcalde a cenar. Tendremos una celebración por el regreso de estos malditos mocosos.

-Al final no eres una vieja horrible-la intentaron alabar Luffy y Ace-.

-Vieja… ¡Volved ahora mismo aquí!-gritó furiosa Dadan-.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Dadan, los mugiwaras, Nojiko y Ace fueron a la guarida de los bandidos de la montaña no sin antes coger algunas cosas del Sunny. Llegaron a la puerta y Dadan llamó.

-Oi, cabrones, abrid, Ace y Luffy han vuelto con compañía.

-Mmm okasira, eso es imposible, Ace y Luffy… ¡Ace y Luffy están aquí!-gritó Dogra sorprendido-.

Todos salieron a comprobarlo por ellos mismos. Luego empezaron a mantear a Luffy y a Ace por los aires. Cuando todos se calmaron y entraron dentro, Ace anunció que se casaba con Nojiko y volvieron los gritos, felicitaciones y alegrías. Empezó la fiesta antes de lo previsto: los bandidos de la montaña Corvo rodeaban a todos los hombres de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras, haciéndoles miles de preguntas, sobre todo a Ace y a Luffy. Las mujeres estaban conversando con Dadan, quien parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con ellas. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Makino y el alcalde. Franky construyó una mesa-improvisada más grande, que hizo en menos de un minuto y que le quedó fantástica (su habilidad para construir cosas es sorprendente).

Los platos que hizo Sanji dejaron una buena impresión y quedaron a todos pasmados, sobre todo a Makino, con quien se había sentado. Nojiko y Ace eran el centro de atención y les llovían preguntas encima. Nojiko había congeniado con todos los bandidos, incluso con el alcalde. Normalmente una persona querría invitar muy pocas personas a su boda, sólo su círculo de amigos cercanos pero Nojiko y Ace no eran el caso. Además la peli azul tenía un don para hacerse amiga de la gente en un segundo.

La cena se pasó rápida y empezaron un concurso de karaoke en el que todos participaron y se lo pasaron pipa, hasta Robin. Los primeros fueron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper (cantando la canción de Sogeking), luego cantaron a dúo Nojiko y Makino (una vieja canción que cantaban en su infancia), después le tocó a Sanji (que dejó a todos pasmados cantando "Moulin Rouge"), Franky (con una de sus canciones improvisadas), Dadan, Nami y Robin (con "My real life), después Zoro (que iba improvisando una canción sobre los estúpido que era el ero-cook) y finalmente Brook, quien cantó Binks no Sake, donde todos participaron. La de Brook fue sin duda la mejor canción de la noche.

Llegó la hora de dormir y se organizaron en dos grupos, mujeres y hombres (el alcalde no quería rollos por la noche). Las mujeres durmieron en la habitación donde lo hacían los bandidos normalmente, donde había bastantes camas para todas. Mientras que los hombres durmieron en el comedor. El grupo de las chicas se quedó hablando (sobre los chicos), pero el grupo de los hombres se quedó dormido de tanto beber.

A la mañana siguiente muchas personas no estaban donde debían: Zoro en la cama de Robin y Sanji en la cama de Makino hablando con ella (en voz baja). Los demás estaban muy dormidos. Zoro sólo fue a la cama de Robin porque le resultaba mejor dormir junto a ella, y Sanji se había levantado a fumarse un cigarrillo cuando Makino le oyó y como estaba despierta, ella le invitó a charlar un rato.

Luffy se despertó el primero (sin contar a Sanji y a Makino). Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y susurró:

-Sanjiiii tengo hambre, ¡el desayuno, el desayuno!

-Ahora te lo preparo Luffy, espera a que otra persona se levante-respondió Sanji mientras Makino se reía levemente-.

-¿Si se levanta alguien me preparas el desayuno?

-Ajá. Y ahora vete a hacer otra cosa o lo que quieras, pero déjame hablar con Makino-san.

No debería prometerle a Luffy comida, porque lo que hizo el hambriento capitán, fue colocarse en medio de la estancia y…

-¡VIENE GAAARP!-gritó a pleno pulmón-.

Una milésima de segundo después los bandidos de la montaña, los mugiwaras y Ace estaban por la ventana comprobando si era verdad. A todos les daba miedo ese viejo. Incluso a Brook, porque le hablaron (no precisamente bien) de él sus nakamas. Cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que había sido una trola de Luffy, le cayeron unas lluvias enormes de dolorosas regañinas, que le dejaron la cara hecha un cuadro.

-Gomen-dijo Luffy a duras penas por culpa de lo hinchados y morados que tenía los labios-.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-le gritaron todos-.

Los únicos que no se habían despertado eran Zoro y Robin. La morena se sentía protegida entre los brazos del espadachín y el espadachín no quería despertarse porque si hacía eso Robin se despertaría. Al darse cuenta de esto, todos se reunieron alrededor de la cama donde se encontraban los dos, mirándolos extrañados unos, sonrientes otros. El peli verde notó miradas clavadas en él, así que frunció el ceño y de mala gana abrió los ojos. Puso una cara de avergonzado-furioso-¿qué coño estáis haciendo? Movió el brazo levemente para despertar a la arqueóloga. Robin simplemente sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se dio la vuelta ocultándoles el rostro y recostándose en el pecho de su amado. Este simplemente la abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos. Zoro lo dejó pasar por esa vez pero juró vengarse.

Todos salieron de la estancia dejándoles solos. Y luego cada uno fue a hacer lo que le apetecía: Luffy y Ace fueron a enseñarlas los lugares donde jugaban de pequeños a Nojiko y a Nami, Franky y Usopp se quedaron en la cabaña haciendo unos arreglillos y mejoras mientras Brook les animaba con una de sus melodías. Chopper estaba fuera jugando con el perro, Makino se fue al bar acompañado de Sanji, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla y a protegerla si a algún malnacido se le ocurría molestarla.

-Makino-san, debe ser duro llevar el Partys Bar tú sola-dijo Sanji mientras caminaban hasta dicho local-.

-No, Sanji-kun, los habitantes del pueblo me ayudan si tengo problemas. Y si hay algún pirata que no quiere marcharse, Dadan baja a protegerme.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, el único pirata del que te encariñaste fue…

-Shanks. Fue el único pirata que era distinto. Él y su banda eran diferentes, no atracaban ni mataban, sólo eran piratas en busca de aventuras, no en busca de muerte y destrucción-respondió ella melancólica-.

-Makino-san… ¿me permites hacerte una pregunta?-ella asintió levemente- A ti… Quiero decir… ¿Estás enamorada de Shanks, verdad?

-No, Sanji-kun. Sólo es mi amigo. Mi corazón, le pertenece a alguien desde hace poco tiempo.

-Y… ¿esa persona te corresponde?-preguntó tristemente Sanji. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Makino.

-No lo sé, como has estado tan poco tiempo no sé si tú…-se tapó la boca avergonzada. Se la había escapado sin darse cuenta. Se sonrojó y ocultó la cara entre los cabellos-.

-Makino-san… ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabo de decir? Yo no he dicho nada…-negó ella-.

Y fingieron que no había pasado nada, entrando al bar para abrir y atender a los clientes. "Ya la preguntaré cuando cerremos esta tarde" pensó el adorable rubio.

-Yosh, Makino-san, hoy te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda así que no te preocupes-juró él sonriente-.

-¡Cuento contigo Sanji-kun!

_Mientras en Cocoyashi…_

-Vaya vaya, dónde se ha metido ese estúpido. Me llama para que venga y luego ni siquiera está aquí.

-Ah, vendrán por la noche así que no se preocupen. Mientras pueden alojarse en mi casa si quieren-aclaró Genzo-.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Quién será la aparición misteriosa? Quién sabe… Pero no será la única, eso os lo aseguro, después de todo, en una boda se necesita ayuda, aparte de los invitados ¿no? Bueno, mejor no doy más pistas. El capítulo siguiente lo subo mañana (estoy muy inspirada ^^)

Sayonara!^^


	8. Invitados sorprendentes I

Hola! Estamos de vuelta nee? Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, muy gracioso desde mi punto de vista por la aparición misteriosa y porque "no todo es lo que parece" xD

_**Mi meta son tus labios**_

_Mientras en Cocoyashi…_

_-Vaya vaya, dónde se ha metido ese estúpido. Me llama para que venga y luego ni siquiera está aquí._

_-Ah, vendrán por la noche así que no se preocupe. Mientras pueden alojarse en mi casa si quieren-aclaró Genzo-._

**Capítulo ocho**

Estaban ya cerrando el Party's Bar. Se había hecho tarde y los demás les estarían esperando para irse. El cielo se teñía de cálidos tonos, dejando como principal protagonista a la bella esfera anaranjada que iluminaba dando un aire melancólico a la tarde.

Sanji esperaba a Makino en la puerta, quien estaba terminando de coger un par de cosas en la maleta para llevárselas a Cocoyashi. Ella salió por la puerta temerosa, pues sabía lo que venía ahora y la respuesta era demasiado bochornosa…

-Makino-san… Respecto a lo de esta mañana…

-¿Te importa que lo hablemos luego?-sugirió indecisa-.

Sanji puso cara de decepción, y en su semblante aparecieron unos pucheritos como los de Luffy. Makino no pudo resistirse a esa cara de corderito degollado y se rindió, de mala gana, pero bueno; ella regresaría a Fucsia en cuanto la boda terminara, así que si el rubio no la correspondía, el sufrimiento concluiría pronto porque no le volvería a ver… ¿no?

-Makino-san… Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero… Desde que te vi… Bueno... Me enamoré perdidamente de ti-aceptó el cocinero mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí-.

-Yo también… Me gustas…

El rostro de Sanji se iluminó y lentamente se fue acercando al de Makino. La acarició suavemente la barbilla para después alzársela levemente. Depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de la joven, para luego abrazarla contra su pecho mientras le susurraba un leve "Te amo" que la hizo sentirse protegida y amada, feliz y sonrojada; pero sobretodo, enamorada.

Y juntos y abrazados, temiendo que si se soltaban se perdieran para siempre esos sentimientos que abarcaban desde hace apenas horas sus corazones, regresaron al Sunny.

Allí les estaban esperando todos. Nadie se sorprendió al verlos juntos, porque era obvio.

-Al fin encuentras a alguien que soporte tus idioteces cocinero-cómo no, el marimo tuvo que estropear el momento.

-¡Te voy a dejar mujer espadachín de mierda! ¡Despídete de tus kintama!-sentenció el cocinero mientras empezaban a pelearse-.

-Vaya Makino, no sabía que fueras tan espabilada-comentó Nami haciéndola sonrojar-.

-¡Calla hermanita! Ni que tú y Luffy no hicierais nada…-las 5 chicas rieron-.

-Enhorabuena Makino-dijo Robin. Al parecer se había hecho lo suficiente cercana a Makino para llamarla por su nombre-. Parece que ahora seremos más a la hora de hablar de hombres.

-Sólo nos falta Dadan. ¿Le tienes echado el ojo a alguno?-preguntó Nami pinchando con el dedo a la aludida-.

-Yo ya tuve demasiados hombres en mi juventud, no quiero más idiotas-aclaró Dadan burlona-.

-Pues ya nos los puedes contar todos. Parece que vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar por las noches…

Todas echaron a reír bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres, quienes aunque no las escuchaban, sí que las oían y verlas reír a todas de esa manera en cierto modo les asustaba.

-Esas brujas están maquinando algo-susurró el espadachín-.

-Makinando…-a Sanji le empezó a sangrar la nariz-.

-Vaya vaya, este ya se está imaginando lo que "Makinará" esta noche-Ace insinuó esa frase con ese doble sentido con el que todos los chicos rieron a carcajadas.

Un Coup de Burst les hizo volar por el cielo despidiéndose así de la villa de los molinos de viento; anunciando que en un par de horas estarían en Cocoyashi.

…

El barco se posó suavemente sobre el mar, a escasos metros de la arena. Al verlos dos malvadas y retorcidas sonrisas pusieron en marcha su plan.

Luffy y Ace fueron los primeros en desembarcar. Pobrecillos…

Un trozo de carne marino con un exquisito olor que invitaba a devorarlo apareció donde empezaba el bosque. Cómo no, los hermanos fueron corriendo a por él, empujándose y corriendo cada vez más rápido para quedarse con aquel bocado. ¡Ups! Justo cuando iban a cogerlo, cayeron en un "agujero misterioso" bastante profundo.

-BWAHAHAHA-Ace y Luffy se estremecieron, pues ambos reconocieron esa temida risa-.

La figura de su abuelo Garp los miraba desde el borde del agujero acompañado de Genzo. Ambos sonreían risueños con una mirada repleta de malicia en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito viejo!-exclamaron al unísono Ace y Luffy-.

-¿Qué maneras son esas de dirigirse a vuestro querido abuelo?-tronó el vicealmirante mientras se tiraba al agujero para darles un par de "puños de amor".

Pobres nietos, se oían los gritos de su abuelo riñéndoles:

-¡Tenéis que tratar bien a esas señoritas! ¡Ni se os ocurra ponerlas un dedo encima! ¡Nada de encontramientos nocturnos! ¡Nada de tocar en sitios indebidos! ¡Nada de…-el viejo no paraba-.

-¡Gen-san me has traicionado!-gritaba Ace como podía-.

-¡Sálvame Zoro-kun!-rogaba Luffy-.

-Ni de coña, apáñatelas tu solo, Luffy.- respondió Zoro, a quien asustaba la monstruosa fuerza de ese viejo-.

Nami y Nojiko aparecieron detrás de Genzo con un aura diabólica de mala leche. Este se estremeció y antes de que pudiera salir del shock, le dieron un par de "golpes de amor" (golpes porque no sólo fueron puñetazos).

-¡Ya sabía que Garp era así, pero no te le puedes sumar maldito estúpido!-gritó tan alto Nami que se la oyó por toda la isla-.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre hacerles esto?-a Nojiko se la oyó por todo el East Blue sin embargo-.

Garp salió del agujero sujetando a Ace y a Luffy por las orejas, quienes estaban K.O. El vicealmirante se acercó a ellas para regañarlas con un par de puños de amor.

-Esas no son maneras de dirigirse a…-Garp no pudo acabar la frase porque los puños de amor les recibió él de parte de esas dos muchachas-.

-¡A CALLAR VIEJO!-dijeron al unísono la peli azul y la pelirroja-¡OTRA COSA DE ESTAS Y OS MATARÉ!-las dos hermanas se sincronizaban cuando estaban de mal humor.

Hay que ver, las únicas que consiguen callar a ese par son Nami y Nojiko. Ni Zoro se había querido acercar y eso ya era decir.

Luffy y Ace cargaron con Genzo y con Garp hasta la casa del primero, y ya allí les dejaron en el suelo de la casa (no sin antes saquear un poco la nevera).

Franky hizo una casa al lado de la de Nojiko para que se hospedaran los de la villa Fucsia. Al final en vez de casa le quedó una mansión: muchísisimas habitaciones (cada persona tenía una y aún así sobraban un montón), una cocina enorme, baños en cada habitación y un baño común (como el de Arabasta) enorme a la entrada, una sala de estar muy grande para que pudieran reunirse todos (incluidos Luffy y los chicos, pues la casa de Nojiko ya quedaba pequeña que entraran todos), una sala para fiestas y otra sala para guardar todo lo de la boda.

Cuando terminó el tour por la mansión, decidieron estrenar todos el baño. Había una pared que llegaba casi al techo que separaba el baño de los hombres del de las mujeres. Se quitaron la ropa los hombres en su vestuario y las mujeres en el suyo, se apropiaron un par de toallas cada uno y corrieron al interior.

Había flotadores para los usuarios de frutas del diablo por lo que no tuvieron problema estos para divertirse igualmente. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper perdieron la toalla mientras corrían de aquí para allá, Zoro se resbaló y se cayó y se llevó un buen golpe en la espalda y en el trasero. Sanji estalló en carcajadas y el espadachín empezó a perseguirle. El rubio corría como podía porque no podía con tanta carcajada. El peli verde iba detrás de él, hasta que por no mirar se cayeron en una de las piscina-bañeras y entonces pararon y se empezaron a reír los dos. Parece que el amor hace que hasta el perro y el gato puedan pasar un rato como personas normales.

Mientras en el baño de las chicas, estaban todas metidas en el agua (Robin en la parte que menos cubría para no debilitarse demasiado). Conversaban y reían, pero como cada vez los chicos armaban más y más barullo no se oían las unas a las otras. Nami, rodeada de un aura maligna les gritó:

-¡Voy a coleccionar kintamas a partir de ahora!

Pero los aludidos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron a su rollo. Nami, sin querer darse por vencida, se acercó a la pared que los separaba. Se aflojó un poco la toalla gritó:

-¡Gyaa! Nojiko suelta, ya te he dicho que mis pechos son más grandes que los tuyos-y las demás la siguieron el juego-

A todos los hombres les empezó a salir un chorro de sangre por la nariz por sus oscuras imaginaciones.

-Nami, yo los tengo más generosos-añadió Robin-.

Segunda hemorragia nasal.

-Pero mis sensuales caderas son mejores-dijo Makino (Nami la obligó a decirlo)

-¡MELLORINE!

Tercera hemorragia nasal.

-Qué tonterías decís, mis pechos son mejores-saltó Nojiko-.

¡Kami-sama! ¡Ahora todos los hombres parecen fuentes! ¡Hasta las chicas se salpicaron y eso que estaban al otro lado!

Pero de repente algo les cortó aquella diversión. Hubo un ruido y después apareció un agujero en la pared del baño femenino.

-¡Con permiso!-Garp y Genzo aparecieron cuando el polvo se disipó un poco.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!-y Nami les mandó de una patada al baño de los hombres.

Cuando toda esa locura de agua acabó, se pusieron a cenar. Garp llamó la atención de todos con la intención de decir una cosa.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta- Ace, conseguí contactar con Akagami por Den-Den Mushi.

-¿Shanks? ¡Abuelo al final no eres tan mala persona! Shishishishi-dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo contemplaba reviviendo viejos tiempos.

-Ace me dijo que si no avisaba a Akagami no podría venir a la boda, así que no me quedó más remedio. Bueno, el caso es que ha accedido y en unos cuantos días estará aquí.

*Puru puru puru* *Puru puru puru*

Ace sacó su den-den mushi de su mochila y con un "Perdón, me llaman" salió de la mansión para hablar tranquilo.

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?

-Ace, me alegro de oírte. Me he enterado de lo de tu boda. En dos días estaré allí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Vaya, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Mira que eres idiota...

Y la persona misteriosa cuelga. El moreno cabreado se pone a gritar al Den-Den Mushi "Idiota lo serás tú" Y es que Ace no soporta que le insulten y encima huyan.

*Puru puru puru*

Vuelve a sonar. El joven lo coge al vuelo.

-¿Qué coño quieres gilipollas?

-… ¿Son esas maneras de hablar a tu padre?

-¡Oyaji! Lo siento, es que un hombre me ha llamado antes y…

-No pasa nada, hijo-la voz de Sirohige es clara-. Enhorabuena por tu futura esposa.

-Gracias oyaji, ¿vas a venir a la boda?

-…-silencio-…. Ace… lo siento mucho, no voy a poder ir…

En ese momento al pobre Ace se le rompe el corazón- ¿Por qué oyaji? ¿Estáis en problemas?

-No es eso, es que tenemos un infiltrado de la marina en nuestras tropas y si vamos, correríamos el riesgo de que todo el cuartel general se presentase.

-¡Pero no importa Oyaji! ¡Si eso ocurre les derrotaremos! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Yo les…!

-¡Basta Ace! Ahora no es sólo tu vida la que está en riesgo, también está la de tu mujer. Estoy seguro de que ella sería el objetivo central de la Marina. Si la llegasen a matar tú te descontrolarías, irías a por ellos y nosotros iríamos detrás de ti, y todos caeríamos. Ahora tienes una vida a la que proteger, no puedes arriesgarte a que la descubran.

-….Tienes razón Oyaji. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Pero en cuanto acabe la boda iremos a visitarte. Lo prometo.

-Gurararara-rió el viejo Shirohige-. Está bien. Os estaré esperando. Mientras tanto, cuida tu vida y la de ella. Sayonara.

-Sayonara Oyaji.

Y Ace volvió dentro. Todos le preguntaron quién le había llamado pero sin embargo él sólo les contó la llamada de su padre. La peli azul estuvo conforme respecto a lo de visitarle después de la boda.

-Será como nuestra luna de miel-dijo ella-.

-De eso nada. La luna de miel será después de visitarle. Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿Por qué no le pedís a Shanks que os lleve en su barco? Él me dijo que su barco viaja más deprisa gracias a una cosa llamada…. Emmmm….

-¿No te acuerdas del nombre verdad Luffy?-dijo Ace. El menor asintió y todos se echaron a reír-.

El resto de la cena pasó rápida, entre bromas, risas, algún que otro beso…

Cuando ya nadie podía más, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel, de la mansión y de la casa de Nojiko.

La peli azul se quedó dormida mientras que su prometido no podía dormir. Estaba dándole vueltas a la llamada misteriosa.

_Ace, me alegro de oírte. Me he enterado de lo de tu boda. En dos días estaré allí._

_Vaya, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Mira que eres idiota..._

¿Y si la llamada era de un Marine? ¿Y si fuese de algún pirata derrotado? O peor… ¿Y si fuera Kurohige?

_**Continuará…**_

_Jejeje… ¿Alguien no ha pillado lo de Makinando? _

_Bueno, ¿quién será la llamada misteriosa? ¿Cuándo vendrá Shanks? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el viejo Shirohige? Algunos misterios resueltos en el próximo capítulo._

_Sayonara^^!_


End file.
